Fossil Rangers: VivoFighters
by AKA99
Summary: Three average teens come together to become the Power Rangers and save their world. Involves Holt, Rosie and most of the characters from the first game
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Rangers: VivoFighters

Chapter 1: the force comes

Nintendo is the only one that owns Fossil Fighters and Saban owns Power Rangers and before anything is said, let me just say that I had this idea for a while and this is my first time trying a X-over

The boat sped quickly across the water to the island. On the boat was a few enthusiastic people traveling to an island paradise. A very weird paradise actually. For on the paradise were people who fought against each other… with dinosaurs.

Anyway back to the story. Leaning against the railing was a 13-year old boy watching the sea go by. He was standing at the back where the others stayed. The boy was as pumped as he could possibly be. He had spiky black hair and a khaki colored hat and a red shirt along with blue on the hat and khaki shorts. His name was Seth. Seth was a boy who no matter what was always enthusiastic about Fossils.

"While you wait for our arrival at Vivosaur Island please enjoy the video about the many things there" the voice said over the intercom. Everyone on board turned their attention to the screen. Well almost everyone. By now you can guess who didn't turn their head.

Seth just sat there staring at the sea.

After a couple minutes the video ended and people went about their business. Then out of the head of the ship walked a man and he walked towards Seth. "Beautiful view isn't it?" the man asks. Seth looked towards the man.

"Yeah, it's cool" he says.

"I notice you didn't pay attention to the screen earlier" he said.

"I didn't notice the video earlier" Seth said.

The man chuckled. "What's your name son?"

"Seth, Seth Stilobas"

"My name's Travers, Captain of this fine boat" the man said.

"Wait if you're the captain then shouldn't you be piloting the ship" Seth said.

"I left that to my right-hand man" he said.

Seth just shrugged and turned back to the ocean.

"So what type of Vivosaur are you interested in" Captain Travers asked.

"All of em', how can I like just one when there are so many ones to like?" Seth replied.

"Ah that is true indeed young man but isn't there one specific one you like?"

"Nope"

Captain Travers opened his mouth but got a call on the intercom to return to the head of the boat. A few minutes later… "Please prepare for our arrival at Vivosaur Island" the voice said again on the intercom. The ship docked and people quickly rushed off leaving Seth alone with a boy in yellow, black, and red.

"Alright let's roll" Seth said before running off. "Hold it" a voice said. "Huh" Seth turned to the boy.

"If you were so excited about leaving then why did you wait to go?" he asked. "So I wouldn't get trampled" he said before running. "Wait" "What?" "What's your name kid" "It's Seth, Seth Stilobas" Seth said before running. "Seth huh, well this should be interesting" the boy said.

Seth ran off the boat and skidded to a stop at the bottom. "Alright, it's time to show em' how to get it done" he shouted before jumping up. "Welcome to Vivosaur Island" a voice said. "Huh" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The helicopter landed on the helipad safely. "Bye mommy, bye daddy" the girl called out before getting off. "Goodbye Rosie stay safe" the dad called out. He helicopter took off as the girl waved. "Bye mom, dad" she said softly after they were gone. "Rosie" a voice said behind her. "Grandpa" she said pulling him into a hug. "Hello Rosie, it's so good to see you again" he said. "You too Grandpa Richmond" Rosie said. "Alright now let's get you ready for the upcoming Fossil Battles" Mr. Richmond said. "Yes Grandpa" she said walking with him.

* * *

Meanwhile…again…

The rift opened and out came the two beings. One was tall and had on a grey cloak and tunic and gold hair. The other creature was a robot that had a shape like a KL-33N robot but was black. "Sir are you sure that the ones we are looking for are here" the robot said. "Yes KM-39X there is a lot of Evolutionary energy around here somewhere" his master said. "But the ones we are looking for, they do not look like they have the energy" KM-39X said. "You never know, sometimes life surprises you" "But I'm not alive" the robot said but his master didn't hear him as he was looking at a certain new kid who had just arrived.

* * *

Again with the meanwhile…

Seth was now in the fossil center after having met with Dr. Diggins. "These tools are the hammer and the drill. They are used to chip away at the fossil and clean off any debris to get points for cleaning. The more you clean the fossils the higher your Vivosaurs levels will be" he said. Seth sat there listening to every word.

"Alright now it's your turn to clean Seth" he said handing the tools to him. "Okay 3…2…1…GO!" Diggins shouted as Seth began his work on the fossil. About 80 seconds later… "Done" he said having completed the cleaning. Wow a 99% Smashing Success! I guess I don't have any more to teach you" Diggins said.

"Thanks Dr. Diggins I didn't know I could clean so well either" Seth said. "Okay so after you clean the Vivosaur, you have to place it in the revival machine and revive it into its true form" Diggins said. Hunter didn't say a word. All he did was just stare at the head fossil like he was in a trance.

"Seth? Seth!" Diggins said as he shook Seth awake.

"Huh what?"

"Seth are you okay you just suddenly went into some trance"

"I'm fine Dr. Diggins, let's wake this puppy up" he said as he lugged the fossil to the machine and Diggins activated it.

"Reviving, Spinax Vivosaur" the voice said as the machine lit up in a small flash of light and now instead of a fossil there now stood a black and green dinosaur with spikes along its back.

"Whoa, awesome" Seth said.

"Seth this is your new Vivosaur, Spinax" Diggins said as he pressed a spot on Spinax' leg and it transformed into a medal.

"Here is its medal whenever you need to summon it into battle, just throw it and it will come out" Diggins said. "Now go head over to the arena and learn how to battle from Devon Strait" Diggins said. But unfortunately Seth had run off at the word battle.

* * *

Seth ran straight towards the arena but wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He then plowed straight into a girl entirely in pink. "OW" they both screamed. Hunter got up and ran over to the girl. "Oh sorry are you okay" Seth asked. "Yeah it didn't hurt that much" she said. Then as Seth grabbed her hands they both felt a slight shock and withdrew their hands.

"Ouch" the girl said.

They both stared at their respective hands before looking back at each other straight in the eyes. One could have easily felt a spark pass between them. But they were the only ones in a 30 ft radius. "Um my name is Seth sorry I plowed into you" Seth said pulling her up. "It's alright, I'm Rosie" Rosie said holding out her hand they both shook each other's hands before going back into awkward silence mode. "So are you heading to the arena" Rosie asked. "Yeah are you" Seth asked. "Sure I'm on my way there right now" she said. They both then just shut up and walked separate paths to the arena Seth on the left path, Rosie on the right.

* * *

Seth had arrived at the arena and had already been taught how to battle and had gone through the cleaning test and had passed already. Now he was waiting for his battle test. "Will Seth Stilobas please report to the arena" not anymore now. He walked through the hallway to see his opponent. "Who are you?" he said. "My name is Dyllon deal with it' Dyllon said. "Okay a little on the rude side are ya" Seth asked. "You wanna go boy, let's go right here right now" Dyllon said. "Wait for the battle field dude, wait for the battle field" Seth said. "Will Seth and Dyllon report to the field for their fossil battles?" the voice said over the intercom. "Okay let's go" Seth said. They walked onto their respective sides on the fields and got their medals out.

The KM-39X robot and his master had begun to watch the match between Hunter and Dyllon. "Master I think that the Dyllon kid could be the one we are looking for" the robot said. "I do too but let's not get hasty we must see who will win first" his master said.

"Okay you're going down" Dyllon shouted as he threw out his Vivosaur which transformed into a Nychus. "Alright, time to show you how to get it done!" Seth said throwing out Spinax.

"Alright battle start" the referee said as Dyllon called out a move. "Alright Nychus claw" he called out as Nychus attacked Spinax with a claw strike. "Spinax Fang" Seth called out as Spinax rushed forward its mouth stretched out. "Intercept with your claw" Dyllon said as Nychus hit Spinax in the mouth and knocked it backward.

"Don't stop keep going keep going until its destroyed" Dyllon said. "No, Spinax hit em' back harder." Seth called out as Spinax jumped out of Nychus' 5th attack then bit it. Nychus skidded backwards. "Nychus jump up then hit them with your claw". Nychus jumped upwards and hit Spinax. "Now attack him with Nychus Claw" Dyllon said. "No Spinax he can't last another attack" Seth said. "Who said anything about hitting Spinax" Dyllon smirked. Nychus ran at Spinax but as Spinax braced itself Nychus ran past him and ran towards Seth.

Everyone one who was watching (all 100 people) were shocked to see that Dyllon had ordered Nychus to attack Seth. "Hey what are you doing" Seth said having ran away from Nychus' attack. "This is what happens to people who get in my way" Dyllon said as Nychus kept running after Seth.

"Master did you see that the chosen warrior attacked an innocent" KM-39X said. "No he was not the chosen warrior KM, he is just a selfish boy who never wanted to play fair at all, let's go" his master said. They stood up and were about to leave before they heard a "Hold It!"

"What?" the master said. "What?" Dyllon said. "What?" Rosie said. The kid in yellow from earlier just blinked. Everyone else just did a double take.

Seth had ducked between Nychus' legs and slid under as Nychus went overhead. Seth jumped up.

"If you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you attack me for no reason then you have another thing coming" Seth said. "I don't really care, now Nychus finish him off" Dyllon called out.

Nychus ran at Seth but stopped as Seth got covered in a red aura that covered Spinax as well. "No I'm done and I'm not gonna give up that easily" Seth said. Dyllon was unnerved but nevertheless shouted "Nychus Claw" and Nychus charged at him. Seth turned his head slightly "Spinax Fang" he said as Spinax vanished then reappeared in front of Nychus who got with Spinax' attack.

"Whoa that's fast" Rosie said.

"It doesn't matter, Nychus Combo" Dyllon called out as Nychus charged at Spinax.

"Spinax Combo" Seth said as Spinax bit Nychus' arm and then slammed into it with its spines and knocked it back into medal form.

Everyone was shocked about what just happened. Seth smirked "And that's how you get it done". Slowly a clap was heard in the stands. Then more people joined in until the entire arena was filled with the sounds of applause. Seth waved at those who applauded. Rosie was one of the ones who cheered. The kid just smirked "Well looks like I have a rival now".

"Master BOOP, he may be the one we are looking for after all" the robot said happily. His master smiled. "Yes KM-39X he was after all now let's go set up the morphers and chips" his master said before walking away. Dyllon was stunned. The kid had got in his way and managed to defeat him with a Vivosaur that was as weak as he was. He grabbed the medal and walked off angrily.

* * *

"I can't believe that kid cheated and they all blamed me for it" Dyllon said angrily. _Do you wish for the ultimate power?_ A voice had said. "Whoa what the heck was that" he said. _Do you wish for the ultimate power? _It repeated. "Why would I" he shouted. _In order to get revenge against those who wronged you _it said. "Do it now" Dyllon shouted. _Very well _the voice said. Dyllon suddenly screamed as he felt himself grow to twice his size and then transform. Instead of being a kid he turned into a Nychus like creature in Dyllons clothes. "I am Dychus, servant of the Dino Destructors" it said. "And now to gain back what I should have gotten earlier".

* * *

"Ah that was incredible you almost had me going there Seth" Captain Travers said. "Yeah I don't know what had come over me I just had a sudden urge to keep going and take down this guy" Seth said. It was after Seth and Dyllons battle and everyone was still talking about it.

Captain Travers had come up to congratulate Seth. "Alright now since you won Seth, I can congratulate you on your astounding victory, and not only that but I have the distinct honor of presenting you, as a Level One Fighter" Captain Travers said as he gave Seth his License.

"Good luck to you young lad" he said. He walked away and left Seth to contemplate his new license. "Seth!" he heard. "Huh" Seth said. Seth turned only to be tackled into a hug by Rosie. "Wow that battle was amazing Seth" she said gleefully. "Thanks I tried my hardest and won it because I never gave up" he said. She stepped backwards and looked into his eyes.

Seth did the same. They both had wide grins that loosened a little when they stared into each other's eyes. They both quickly separated and started to blush. Then the earth shook like crazy and they heard screaming.

"What was that?" Rosie shouted.

"I don't know but I'm going to go check it out" Seth said before running outside with Rosie trailing behind him.

* * *

They ran outside and saw a Nychus-like thing with a bunch of humanoid bones and fossils following it along with a green raptor thing that was like a human.

"What is that thing" Seth shouted.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" a voice said. They both turned to see the kid in yellow.

"What do you want" Seth asked.

"The names Holt, and I want to find a way to take those things down. "You can" a voice said.

Before they could respond a light covered each of them and then vanished with them still in it.

* * *

A few seconds later…

They fell to the ground in a strange area. "Where are we?" Holt said. "Welcome to the Fossil Core" another voice said. They turned to see a man in a gold tunic and gold hair.

"Look, if you don't let us go then we're going to call the cops" Seth said.

The man chuckled.

"There is no need for that children, my name is Master Fosle and I am here to help you become the heroes you were meant to be"

"What do you mean by that" Holt yelled out.

"Take these and all will be explained in due time" Fosle said.

A light covered all 3 of them and soon it retracted immediately before the machine had

Shifted into 3 colors, red, blue, and yellow and it spit out 3 phones, watches and round chip things.

"Take these young ones" he said handing each one to each of them. "This is the data chip, it recognizes your DNA and data of you personality and transforms you into you Power Ranger forms-"

"Wait hold on a minute, Power Rangers, you mean those stupid TV series' about the people who fight evil are you serious!" Holt shouted.

"yes Holt but don't interrupt me, the watch or data memorizer, shifts its data so that the morpher is prepared for transformation" he said placing the chip in the bottom of the watch.

"The morpher is the device that will unleash your fossil powers and send the required data on how to fight and use your signature devices" he said holding up the phone.

"When you're ready, just press the button on the bottom of the watch to shoot the chip into your hand then insert it into the morpher before saying VivoFighters, and then your signature fossil"

"Wait how do we know what our signature fossil is?" Seth asked.

"Hold on you believe this crap" Holt asked.

"Holt I know this seems ridiculous but seeing as this is our only option, I'm in" Rosie said.

"Well you guys are crazy" Holt said before attempting to remove his wrist from the watch. "Why won't it come off?"

"Because Holt, the DNA has become memorized into the memorizer and it won't come off until it is necessary to but back to the matter at hand you will know what you're signature fossil is when its time to transform" Fosle said.

"Well this is all just crap so later" Holt said before walking off.

"Yeah I really think we should get back know" Rosie said before running after Holt.

"Seth do you wish to stay" Fosle said.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to follow them, but if what you say is true then I will do my best" Seth said before following them.

* * *

The gang had walked out and saw that they were in the Rivet Ravine area of the island and had to walk back.

Having the morphers and memorizers still with them they were able to contact help. For some reason they couldn't be able to come so they were on their own.

"Can you believe that guy tried to sell us that baloney about being power rangers?" Holt said. "Are you sure it was baloney who seemed pretty serious about it" Seth said.

"Yeah it was as true as the world is round" Holt told him sarcastically.

"Okay what is wrong with your head" Rosie said.

"A lot of things" Holt replied.

Then Seth promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

Holt was about to respond when he noticed a group of people and Dr. Diggins.

"Hey Dr. Diggins!" Seth called out.

He turned to them "Hey you guys what happened to you where were you" he asked as they ran towards him.

"Long Story but right now you have to tell us what happened" Holt said.

"Well during the attack we evacuated the city but we are waiting for the police to help get those left behind" he said.

"What you just left people behind" Seth said "There had to be some way to help them"

"I'm sorry Seth but there is nothing left for you to do now"

A vein pulsed on the side of Seths head as his face brightened when he came up with an idea. "There is one way" he said before running off.

"Seth where are you going" Rosie said before both she and Holt ran after him.

"Those kids are really strange" Diggins said before returning to the crowd.

* * *

Seth had already ran towards one of the VMM's and was about to use the teleportation feature when…

"SETH!" Holt shouted as he tackled Seth to the ground.

"Get off of me" Seth said as he struggled to get away from Holt.

Rosie had caught up as Holt got off of Seth. "What are you doing anyways. It's insane to go back there when it's been taken over" she said.

"No remember what Folse said, we do have a chance" Seth said.

"You are insane you know that" Holt said.

"Says the guy who thinks that the Earth is flat" Seth retorted.

"Guys look now is not the time o be fighting, if what Folse said is true than we really do have a chance but it is insane to go back there if what he was saying was wrong" Rosie said.

"Yeah the guy kept ranting do you really expect me to pay attention to a rant" Holt said.

"You realize I barely know you at all" Seth said.

"Yes I do" He replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going anyway" Seth said as he pulled the lever and the rift opened.

"Suit yourself, come on Rosie" Holt said before walking away.

"I can't" "Why not" "because the rift is sucking me in" "What?" Holt said as he noticed that the portal had begun to suck him in as well.

"Seth stop the portal we are being sucked in" Rosie said.

But it was too late as all 3 were sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the first battle

I do not own anything from both things

They arrived to see flames everywhere and some of those fossil beasts and that Nychus thing. "Over there" Seth said as he ran behinds a building for shelter as they followed him.

They hid behind the counter and stared at the creatures. Apparently they were torturing people in buildings who were trapped.

"That's horrible those poor people" Rosie whispered. Then they heard crying. They turned to see a 10-year old girl. "Hey are you okay" Seth asked her. She sniffled. "My mom and dad are still inside the building with those creatures" she cried softly. "it's okay we will find a way to help your parents' Rosie said. Seth looked up and saw a door leading into the building. "Come on" he said softly as he led the others towards it.

He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Get out of my way" Holt said as he shoved Seth out of the way and kicked it in. "Thank you Holt" Seth said before shoving him back and walking inside. They walked through the corridors until they came into a room with 2 people inside of it. "Excuse me" Seth said.

"Oh good an actual person please help us find our daughter" the man said.

"We already have we came here to look for you guys for her" Seth said.

"What you've seen our little Samantha, where is she" the woman said.

"Come with us" Rosie said as they led them to the alley with their daughter. "Mom Dad" the girl shouted.

"Samantha" her dad shouted. She ran towards them and became enveloped in their hugs.

"Aw a family moment" Rosie said.

"Yes it's adorable as well" a raspy voice said.

They all froze and turned to see the Nychus and his boney followers.

"Oh crap" holt said "they were a little too loud"

"*cackle* now run in terror from the might of Dychus" he said as he ran towards them.

"RUN!" Seth shouted as they began to run from the creatures.

They ran out of the alley and into the streets as the creatures came closer. Then at the last moment Rosie tripped and fell.

She screamed as Dychus was about to slash with his claws when…

"Hold it" Seth said as he shoved Dychus out of the way and pulled Rosie to her feet before she ran. Seth was about to run before Dychus turned him around and slashed him across the chest causing him to fly backwards with sparks erupting from his chest. "Seth" "olt and Rosie cried out as they ran to him.

"HAHAHA NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME" Dychus shouted out.

"So sure" Seth said getting up "okay if now isn't a good time for you guys to start believing then I don't know when is but I'm going to give it a shot"

Seth stepped forward "wait" "what" "do you really believe you can do it" Holt asked. "Seeing as I have no choice than yes" Seth said. "Well if you are going to try than so should I" Holt said stepping up with him. "If you guys try than I am as well" Rosie said before walking up as well.

"Okay guys let's go" Seth said before bringing his arm upwards at his chest and pressed the button on the memorizer causing it to launch into his outstretched middle, index fingers and his thumb. He then brought out the phone and put the chip in as it flipped upwards.

"Okay, VivoFighters" he shouted as he brought the phone back and outstretched his left hand outwards before pressing the phone button. He then brought his arms into an X and then outstretched them. Just before he brought them back together again, he shouted out "Spinax Power" and placed his arms side by side and outstretched them with both hands behind the morpher.

_Seth is standing in his previous position in the sky colored red on a cloud. The Spinax medal symbol flew out of the phone as Seth ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Spinax head fossil symbol and the red to envelope him in the suit. "Spinax Ranger Red" he shouted getting into position with Spinax roaring behind him._

Seth is standing in his red ranger suit which has spikes along his arms and back along with a Spinax fossil symbol on his chest. His helmet was in the shape of Spinax's head and his legs were both black and red colored. "Whoa this is so cool" Seth said "Okay now let's show them how to get it done" he shouted as he charged into the crowd and started to fight the minions.

"Did you see that" Rosie asked. "Yeah think we should give it a shot" Holt said. "Yeah"

They got into positions as they launched the chips into their fingers and inserted them into the morphers. "Ready?" "Ready, VivoFighters" they called out as they brought the morphers backwards and pushed the button before forming the X and extending their arms to the side. Rosie shouted "Elasmo Power" then Holt shouted "Pachy power"

_Rosie is standing in her previous position in the blue ocean just floating there. The Elasmo medal symbol flew out of the phone as Rosie ran after it. She grabbed it before she threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto her chest causing an Elasmo head fossil symbol and the blue to envelope her in the suit. "Elasmo Ranger Blue" she shouted getting into position with Elasmo roaring behind her_

_Holt is standing in his previous position in the mountains colored yellow. The Pachy medal symbol flew out of the phone as Holt ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Pachy head fossil symbol and the yellow to envelope him in the suit. "Pachy Ranger Yellow" he shouted getting into position with Pachy roaring behind him._

**_(Note: they are all the same except for the colors, fossils, areas, and fossil symbols)_**

Rosie had a blue suit that had a blue skirt and black and light blue pants. She had an Elasmo shaped helmet with fangs included and fin-like objects on her arms and legs. She had Elasmo's fossil head was her symbol on her chest.

Holt was in a yellow version that had yellow and black pants and Pachy's head on his chest. Along with a Pachy shaped helmet and a round area to bash things with on his head and on his fists for extra punching boosts.

"Whoa" "Awesome" they said before turning their attention back to the crowd and ran in and started to fight.

Seth had begun by punching a Foney (fake thing that looks like a really boney humanoid fossil with green skin) and then flipping backwards while kicking two at the same time. He slashed his spines at 3 more and knocked out one that tried to sneak up behind him. "Come on is that all you guys got" he taunted as he took out five with his pickaxe sword in shotgun mode.

Rosie was doing well she used her fins as a boost that made her look like she was swimming in the air and used it to pick up 5 and whip the others with her fins.

Holt punched the lights out of 10 with his fists before using the head as a missile and launched himself at a couple causing them to get knocked out.

"_Rangers use your weapons" _Folse said through the phone. "Right" Seth said as he drew a stand out of the hilt of his sword and inserted his Spinax chip. "Activate weapon, Spinaxle" he shouted as the sword transformed into a large lance-like weapon that was more bulky and had handles for both of his hands and a series of 5 spikes on either side held on by a curve thing. He slashed at the creatures with the spikes and easily knocked them out.

"Did you see that" Rosie asked Holt. "Yeah let's give it a shot" he replied as he took out his chip and put it into the slot before pushing it back in.

"Activate weapon, ElasWhip" she shouted as it turned into two handles with little missile-like objects on the ends. "Activate weapon, PaCrasher" Holt called out as his sword morphed into Pachys head with more spikes and a harder ball. Rosie lashed out and the tips extended to wrap around the Foneys and knock them off their feet. Holt bashed in the heads and rocketed forward into more until they were all defeated.

"ENOUGH" Dychus called out. "Now that you can take out my minions it's my turn now" he shouted before charging at them.

"I don't think so" Seth said as he swept out the legs and slashed at him with the spines.

"Got that right" Rosie said as she lashed him with her whips and he flew backwards.

He landed in front of Holt "sorry buddy but you're going down" he said suddenly as he rocketed forward and charged through Dychus with the head.

"Alright put them together" they shouted as Seth held his weapon sideways and t Rosie attached her whips to the center spine on each side as Holt attached the head to the center and a blaster head formed on both sides. Then the outside opposite the head folded inwards 90 degrees

"VivoBlaster" they all shouted "Fossil chip empower" Seth said as he inserted Spinax's chip into the slot and the machine powered up.

"Ready" Rosie said. "Aim" Holt replied. "FIRE" they all shouted as the spines, whips, head, and blasters fired a blast that combined to form Spinax's charging head and crashed into Dychus causing him to explode and revert to normal. "And that's how you get it done" Seth said as they recognized Dyllon's body before they were teleported to base.

"Well done rangers" Folse congratulated. Seth pressed a button on his morpher and the visor retracted before the rest of the head shifted back into the neck.

"Thank you sir I just seriously find it hard to believe that this isn't a dream" he replied.

"Well what I can't understand is how Dyllon was able to transform into that thing" Rosie said after retracting her helmet.

"The Dino Destructors are your main enemy, they will stop at nothing to destroy you now that they are aware that you exist, they merely lured Dyllon momentarily to the dark side in his battle against Seth and when he was vulnerable and still ticked off, and they convinced him into turning into Dychus"

Holt followed suite of what Seth did and deactivated his helmet.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome" he said.

Folse chuckled "well rangers you're adventure is just beginning, there is much for you to learn but for now I will say that you have won the battle, but for now you must take these fossil medals" he said pulling out a Elasmo and Pachy medal.

Rosie and Holt grabbed their respective medals. "Wait what about Seth" Rosie asked.

"Seth already has one or have you forgotten Rosie" Folse said.

"Why do we need the medals" Holt asked.

"Because they symbolize your individual powers and possibly be the key to unlock some of them, and for now I will just say, good luck rangers" Folse explained before he vanished along with the base leaving the rangers alone in Rivet Ravine.

"Well that was weird" Holt said.

"Um I think we need to keep our ranger thing a secret" Seth said before demorphing.

"Oh yeah right" Rosie said before both she and Holt demorphed as well.

"So what do we do know dear leader" Holt said.

"Wait what"

"Yeah the red ranger is almost always the leader" Rosie said.

"Oh yeah that's right, well we should probably head back to Dr. Diggins and everyone else by now they're probably worried" Seth said before they agreed and walked back to the area where everyone was in.

Dr. Diggins was watching the screen when he noticed the 3 were back. "There you guys are I've been so worried" he said.

"It's okay I just ran because I needed to help myself cool off" Seth said.

"Well good thing you came look at what just happened" he said as he replayed the video feed and showed them the footage of the rangers fighting.

"Woah Power Rangers here, that's pretty cool!" Seth said, eyeing Holt and Rosie to play along.

"I know it's surprising right, I always admired the television show, but here, in real life it's remarkable, just remarkable **(A/N** **guess the reference)**."

"Yeah it's pretty amazing" Rosie said taking a glance at the other two.

"I never imagined that they would actually be here either" Holt replied.

"I really wish that they would be able to tell us who they are though" Diggins said.

"Yeah well I think it's clear to go back to the city now" Seth said before the group waled back to the city.

**Send in youtr ideas for their enemies, I will take robot mutated versions for the BB Bandits,** **A** **Human Vivo for the destructors, and a Dinaurian mutant for the Dinaurians**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Missing Medals Part 1

Seth woke up in his hotel room and sat up in his bed. He got up and quickly took a shower and got into his regular clothes. He the suddenly feels a heavy weight in his pocket. He took out his morpher and suddenly everything that happened the day before came back in flashbacks.

"Oh yeah that wasn't a dream" then he got his memorizer from the desktop and left the hotel.

"SETH!" he heard as he turned to see Rosie running towards him.

"Oh hey Rosie, where's Holt" he asked.

"I don't know but for now let's head to the café, we need to get something to eat" she replied.

He agreed and then they walked towards the stadium café.

"Welcome and what can I interest you in" the person at the register said. "Table for 2 please" Seth replied.

"Ah a romantic breakfast I see for a beautiful couple" he said.

"Oh no no no" Seth and Rosie but stammered "we aren't a couple we're just friends"

"Oh my mistakes it's just I assumed since you were both holding hands" he replied. Both of them promptly blushed and checked their hands to see that they were indeed holding hands and they weren't even aware of it.

The man smiled. "Well let me show you to your table" he said putting them next to a window. They then proceeded to wait until the lady came and asked for their drinks.

"I'll take water please" Rosie said. "And for you young man" "Same here" Seth said.

She left them then to take care of their business. "So what are supposed to do about the entire Ranger thing" Rosie asked pointing to her memorizer and placing her morpher on the table. "Rosie put that away they might find out" Seth said as Rosie silently apologized and put it away.

"Well I really have no idea why we were all of a sudden chosen to be them though… but you know what I've realized?" he asked. "What?" "Whenever there are a ranger series they do like a kind of roll call or something, something that we haven't done yet' he stated. "Well yeah considering we didn't believe like you did and waited until after to do it" she replied.

"Here are your drinks" the lady said as she came in the middle of the conversation and gave them their drinks.

"Thank you" they both replied when she left.

"I don't know about you but I think that we should eat first then ask questions later" Rosie said.

* * *

- A Half-Hour later-

Dr. Diggins having led them to the beginner digging site had said "Well here we are good luck with your excavating" then left them with Bea Ginner. After brief introductions, they had dug up a regular rock, a Spinax head again, and a new fossil rock.

They then took them to the fossil center and revived the fossils for Rosies head fossil and the mysterious one turned out to be a ShanShan.

"so we both now have ShanShan's, and Spinax's" Seth said. "Hey don't forget that I also have my Elasmo" Rosie said jokingly.

They entered the site and saw Holt. "Holt" they both shouted. He turned to them "What?" "What happened to you?"

"I realized that I don't need to be around you guys anymore seeing as I can beat anything by myself"

"What? We just came to say hi we don't know what you're talking about"

"I am a Ranger who can do what I want, it's a free country" he said.

"Yeah it's an island not a country" Seth said.

Holt growled. "Well It could be!" he shouted before running off.

"Well that was strange" Rosie said.

_Rangers… _They heard from their morphers.

Rosie looked around briefly. "You're clear" she said.

Seth too out his morpher and flipped it open. "Seth here" he answered.

_Head to base immediately, I forgot to mention something, _Master Folse said from the morpher.

"Um how are we supposed to…?" Seth started before they were teleported to the base.

"Whoa, that's an awesome power" Rosie said.

"Yes I must admit it is… awesome" Master Folse from the right working platform as he walked over to them.

"You wanted to see us Master?" Seth asked.

"Yes, the truth is that teamwork is an important virtue in a team but apparently Holt does not know that" he told them. "Yes Master we understand, we have no idea what's going on with him either" Rosie told him.

"Well he will learn it soon enough, KM-39X and I have been working on a new tool that will be able to help with your teamwork and it should be finished soon enough" Folse told them.

"Wait, Who?" Seth asked.

"Oh that's right, I have not introduced you to him yet" Folse said "KM-39X I need you to come here for a moment"

A black robot appeared "yes master?" it asked.

"Yes I'm sure you know the rangers?" he asked.

"Yes I am familiar with the red ranger, Seth Hunter Stilobas and the blue ranger, Rosetta "Rosie" Richmond… but where is the yellow ranger, Holt Maxwell Ross?" the robot asked.(1)

"We have no idea where Holt is, he apparently doesn't want us near him" Seth said.

"Wait, your middle name is Hunter? If the name started with an S then your initials would have been SSS instead of SHS"

"Rosie, I don't want to point this out but your initials are RRR" Seth told her.

"Yes and Holt's are HMR" Rosie pointed out.

"Shouldn't you both be at Greenhorn Plains by now" Folse said.

"Um what?"

"Greenhorn Plains, famous site for trainees who wish to increase their skills be excavating fossils and reviving air type Vivosaurs such as, Spinax, ShanShan, Goyle, V-Raptor, and the exception of fire type Nychus" the robot said.(2)

Rosie and Seth just stared. "Is he always like this?"

Folse chuckled "You have no idea"

"So how do we get back?" Seth asked. "Just press in the code 3489 to get back" Folse said. "And here?" Rosie asked.

"You have permission to go to C-Island which is here, this island cannot be found by anyone else and is basically just a small isle with an underwater base just find the Keypad and insert the same code into to enter the base… or just type in 2923 to get here if you're out of time" Folse said.

"Okay" Seth said before both of them entered the code into their morphers and vanished.

* * *

They appeared in Seth's hotel room in a flash of blue and red and some slight purple before walking out of the hotel and towards the boat to Greenhorn Plains. They boarded the boat and arrived at Greenhorn Plains within the hour. "Okay so we need to get ready for the battle and be prepared for when the Destructors attack again" Seth said.

"Sounds easy enough" Rosie said.

"And if we're lucky we'll see Holt soon" Seth told her as they walked into the Plains.

"Wow" they said as they saw the mountainous regions. "Hey look there's Holt!" Rosie shouted as she ran towards the digging boy.

"Hey Rosie wait up" Seth called to her.

"Hey, Holt where were you when Master Folse called us to base" she asked him with Seth panting for breath next to her.

"What's it to you?" he said forcefully.

"Look… *pant-pant* we needed you there for something important and you weren't" Seth said. "Are you okay?" Holt asked. "What? *pant-pant* yeah I'm just *pant* not used to running that fast that far *pant* I feel so sleepy" Seth panted before passing out.

"Oh god" they both said before going to his side.

"Seth…Seth" Rosie said until she slapped him.

"Uh… I'm up, I'm up" Seth said sitting up.

"Are you kids interested in digging up some rare fossils?" they heard. They turned to see a man in a Fossil Center uniform.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rosie asked.

"The entire time" he replied.

"Oh wow" Seth says.

"If you are interested than you will have to hand over your fossil medals" the man said. "Um okay why" Holt asked.

"So they don't damage the fossils"

"Okay somehow that makes sense" Seth said as they gave the man their medals **(not their signature Spinax, Elasmo, or Pachy medals, mind you**) and walked in before starting to dig.

-5 minutes later-

"Ah what! All there is here is trash!" Holt said digging up a boot. "Agreed" Rosie told them.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" Seth said and they began to leave. "Wait where did he go?" Holt said.

The man was gone.

"Hey what's that?" Seth asked. He picked it up to see that it was his Dino medals. "Wait why is it just my medals?" he wondered.

"Probably because their weak and need some training except for mine and Rosie's" Holt stated.

"I don't want to admit it but, he's right, we have rare fossils from later dig sites and all you have is a Spinax and a ShanShan" she admits.

Seth looked at them for a moment before saying "Eh".

"What?"

"I'm the only one with my medals because I'm weak but I really don't care" Seth said before teleporting back to the main center. Then Holt and Rosie followed behind suddenly.

"Seth we need your help" Rosie said.

"I know, to find the thief and so on and so forth, so let's head to the police station" Seth said turning around and walking towards the building with them trailing behind.

**Due to the number of chapters in the game I will have to add on some extra battles to make the story a bit longer and apologies to the people who wanted a short story**

**(1)****I had to make up names but for some reason they just fit to me**

**(2)****I really don't remember what Vivosaurs are there so I guessed**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Missing Medals Part 2

Properties of both don't belong to me. Also I want to apologize if no one ikes how short or nondescriptive this chapter is.

* * *

They had gotten nothing from the police station and had gotten information from the Info guy. Now they were headed to the arena to find the guy who stole their medals.

"Would you like to fight in a Fossil Battle?" the lady asked. "Yes please" Seth said.

"Okay then go through that door there" she said as the door to the right opened up.

They all walked to the end and Seth was about to walk in when…

"Wait" Rosie said.

"What?"

"Here, use my Elasmo" she said giving him her signature medal.

"And here's Pachy" Holt said giving him his signature as well.

"Thanks guys" Seth said running into the field.

"The match between P.B. Jay (all 3 rangers began to snicker) and Seth Stilobas will now begin" the ref said.

"Let's show em' how to get it done!" Seth shouted throwing out the 3 medals. Jay then threw out his as well.

"Okay, Spinax attack Elasmo with Spinax Fang" Jay shouted. "Intercept with Iron Ram Pachy!" Seth shouted as Pachy knocked out Spinax in one attack.

"What?" Jay shouted. "ShanShan use Shan Fang"

"Elasmo attack ShanShan with Elasmo Tackle" Elasmo tackled ShanShan into the air. "Now finish this with Spinax Fang" Seth shouted as Spinax ended it with his attack.

* * *

-Later-

Seth was being congratulated by his teammates for that one turn attack as P.B. Jay walked over.

"I'll take my medals back now thank you very much" Rosie said. "What are you talking about I bought these medals fair and square, oh and Seth by the way, nice teamwork" Jay said.

"Thank you Jay" Seth said glaring at Holt at the teamwork part of the sentence.

"No those medals were stolen from me and you have them now" Rosie said.

"No I bought them from a guy named Medal-Dealer-Joe" Jay said. "He must be back in Greenhorn Plains by now so let's go" Holt said.

"If it's any consent I had no idea that the medals were stolen" Jay said but they had already left to Greenhorn Plains.

* * *

-later…again-

They ran to the garbage dump.

"HEY Medal-_Stealer_-Joe, we know your there" Rosie shouted.

"Can I help you" Joe appeared.

"Yes give my friends their medals back"

"I'm sorry, but for that you'll have to fight me in a battle he suddenly donned a series of purple colored clothing.

"Guys, together with me" Seth said. They all pulled out their signature fossils and threw them out. Joe threw out his. "What!? how do you still have medals?" he asked.

"Heh I'm not leaving my Pachy with some stranger for a second" Holt said.

"Me neither"

"I never even gave you mine" Seth stated. Joe growled.

"Go Metria" Metria rushed towards Elasmo. "Pachy use Iron Ram" Holt shouted as Pachy crashed into Metria and knocked it out. "Elasmo Tackle" Elasmo got rid of V-Raptor and they caught their medals.

"Seth" Rosie called out as she noticed he was having a little trouble. "Spinax Fang" Seth called out.

"Spinax Fang on the double" Joe shouted. The attacks sent the Vivosaurs backwards. Seth checked his Portable Battle Watcher. They both had the same amount of life left. "Again"

"Again" Joe mimicked.

The attacks did the same damage. Again they both had the same amount of life left.

Seth growled. "Okay, Spinax Fang"

"Okay, Spinax Fang" Joe mimicked.

The two ran towards each other.

"Now stop and duck your spines toward em'" Seth shouted. "What?" Joe screeched.

Spinax stopped and ducked his spines toward the other as the momentum caused the opposite to crash into it.

"NOW!" Seth called out as a red aura enveloped him "Spinax Combo!" Spinax bit the opposite and slammed his spines into it causing it to disappear. Seth then caught his medal and said "And that's how you get it done, now give them their medals back now!" he shouted. "NO! I will not!" Joe shouted before grabbing an item from his pocket.

It looked like a mask that covered the eyes only with a cylinder on the end that looked like a bomb trigger.

"Joe what is that?" Rosie asked. "They told me it can grant me unimaginable power when I need it, and now I will!" Joe shouted before pressing it onto his eyes and pushing the button.

They watched in horror as he transformed into a Metria-like creature. "I am Metrios, and now you will be destroyed!" Metrios shouted as he blasted them with a green-colored energy blast.

They flipped to the sides. They looked to each other before standing up. "Ready?" Seth said.

"Ready" Holt and Rosie said. They pressed the button and launched their chips and then inserted them into their morphers. "VivoFighters!" they shouted as they brought their right arms back and pushed the button then created an X with their arms and extended their arms to the sides.

"Spinax Power!" "Elasmo Power!" "Pachy Power!" they called out as they brought their arms together again.

_Seth is standing in his previous position in the sky colored red on a cloud. The Spinax medal symbol flew out of the phone as Seth ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Spinax head fossil symbol and the red to envelope him in the suit. "Spinax Ranger Red" he shouted getting into position with Spinax roaring behind him._

_Rosie is standing in her previous position in the blue ocean just floating there. The Elasmo medal symbol flew out of the phone as Rosie ran after it. She grabbed it before she threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto her chest causing an Elasmo head fossil symbol and the blue to envelope her in the suit. "Elasmo Ranger Blue" she shouted getting into position with Elasmo roaring behind her._

_Holt is standing in his previous position in the mountains colored yellow. The Pachy medal symbol flew out of the phone as Holt ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Pachy head fossil symbol and the yellow to envelope him in the suit. "Pachy Ranger Yellow" he shouted getting into position with Pachy roaring behind him._

"With the Power of a Spinax: Red Air Ranger!" Seth shouted in position

"With the Agility of an Elasmo: Blue Aqua Ranger!" Rosie shouted in position.

"With the Strength of a Pachy: Yellow Earth Ranger!" Holt shouted in position.

"I don't care who you are, I will destroy you, Foneys go!" Metrios called out throwing a bone which transformed into a legion of Foneys.

"Let's get em'" Seth shouted.

"No, like I said before, I can do this on my own" Holt shouted running at Metrios.

"Holt!" Rosie shouted.

"There's nothing we can do now to help him, for now let's just take down the Foneys and leave Metrios to Holt" Seth said charging the legion.

Seth slashed one with his Pickaxe and then pushed one of the pick parts down the grabbed the other end before firing at another Foney. "Time to show you Foneys how to get it done!" he shouted taking down 5 with a spin attack.

Rosie slashed her fin at one big Foney before lashing out at another. Holt had smashed his fist against Metrios's nose but was blasted back by a claw attack.

Seth extended the edge back to normal then pushed the pick parts down to the handle and created a hilt before using it as a sword.

He flipped backwards away from a Foneys gun blast and slashed at it as soon as he landed. Then Rosie copied the action except for the fact that she folded the hilts edges downwards. Holt tried but then was slashed away easily like a fly. Then Holt had flown backwards from the next attack.

"Holt are you alright" Rosie said rushing over to him with Seth. "Yeah I'm fine, he's a lot stronger than I thought" he said trying to get back up.

"No, we can only defeat him as a team only" Seth replied getting up with his blade in front of him. "He's right Holt only together" Rosie said. "Uh, fine" Holt said getting up and standing next to them.

"Alright, if we all attack at once then we can catch him off guard and take him down" Seth said.

"All right" Rosie replied. "Let's go" Holt said.

"Okay, Activate weapon: SpinAxle!"

"Activate weapon: ElasWhip!"

"Activate weapon: PaCrasher!"

They drew their weapons and charged the green creature. Metrios blacked Holt's punch and Seth's slash but was unable to avoid a whip from Rosie. The rangers flipped to over away from the blast and Seth and Holt managed to get a hit on him.

"Now put em' together!" Seth shouted and the 3 weapons united. "VivoBlaster!"

"Fossil chip empower" Holt said putting Pachy's chip inside.

"Ready?" Seth said.

"Aim" Rosie said.

"FIRE!" they all shouted. A Pachy appeared and raced forward like a missile before smashing into Metrios and causing him to explode.

"All right" Seth shouted.

"NO!" they heard.

"What?"

"Impossible"

"I will not lose here" Metrios said before pulling out another trigger and pushing the button and growing 50 times taller.

"Ah!" Rosie screamed.

"No way" Seth declared.

"How in the world are we supposed to beat that?" Holt shouted.

_Rangers_, Folse said from Seth's morpher.

Seth picked it up. "Yeah?"

_We have successfully managed to create the new weapon and now would be a good time to use it, _Folse said. "How? And what is it?" Rosie asked.

_First off, insert your medals into your morphers and to call upon the power of the Zords._

"Alright" Seth said hanging up the phone. He picked up his Spinax medal and flipped back the screen before putting the medal in it and pulling the screen back down.

"VivoZord 1: Spinax: GO!" he shouted as the Spinax symbol flew out and transformed into a big version (well, big_ger_) of it that had red instead of green and roared.

"Alright, VivoZord 2: Elasmo: GO!" Rosie shouted as a bigger Elasmo came out and roared.

"Now, VivoZord 3: Pachy: GO!" Holt shouted as Pachy came out as well and roared.

"Let's go" "Right!" they all jumped into their respective Zords and placed their morphers and pickaxe's in their slots and sat down.

"Let's go!" Seth shouted.

Seth charged Metrios and attacked it with a fang then slammed him backwards with his spines. Rosie then slammed her Elasmo into the Metria causing it to go upwards. Then Holt smashed into it then in the sky sending it into the ground. "Alright, it's MegaZord time!" Seth called out as he replaced his Spinax medal with a medal that had a depiction of the united Zords on it before closing the lid.

"Zords unite: MegaZord formation" they all shouted together.

_Elasmo's neck shortened by shrinking backwards into its body then the body extended outwards. Then the head went downwards 90 degrees and the lower quarter of the body turned outwards and folded upwards creating the feet before the body split in half and created the legs. _

_Then Pachy's right side split off from the body and created a Right hand while the other had Pachy's head that formed the Left arm._

_Then Spinax's head folded inwards onto his chest before his legs went into his body and connectors appeared as a head came up on top of the body where Spinax's head was and the spines remained on the back. Then the body came on top of the legs and untied and started to run as the two Pachy's combined onto the sides to create the arms "VivoBlitz MegaZord!" they all shouted as a volcano erupted in the background._

The three rangers were now in a cockpit that was colored red, blue, and yellow.

"All right!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Ha, that's the best you've got, YYYYYAAAAAA" Metrios shouted charging them. "Not on my watch" Holt said pushing the Pickaxe and causing it to punch the green mutant with the right head. Metrios flew backwards.

"Aqua kick!" Rosie called out kicking the monster repeatedly causing it to fly upwards.

"Wind Burst!" Seth shouted causing the Spinax head to blast Metrios with tornado of air.

"Now! MegaZord Saber go!" Seth shouted causing Elasmo's long neck to appear in the right hand. "Fossil chips go!" they all shouted drawing their blades then inserting the chips.

"Spinax Hurricane Slash!" Seth shouted as they all stood up and slashed downwards as the MegaZord copied the action with a red and green saber. "I'm not going down that easily!" Metrios shouted.

"Elasmo Tsunami Wave!" Rosie shouted as the Saber glowed blue and hit the monster with a torrent of water. "Ha, I'm. Just getting, Started" Metrios staggered.

"Pachy Earthquake Smash!" Holt stated as the Saber slashed upward while yellow across the ground and hit Metrios who flew backwards.

"I don't feel so good" Metrios said dizzy.

"Now while we have a chance" Holt said. "Right!" Rosie stated. "Let's roll!" Seth said as the placed his medal in his sword along with the others.

"MegaZord Final Strike: Hurricane Slash!" They all yelled slashing with a red saber that had green wind whipping around it. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Metrios screamed before exploding.

"And that's how you get it done" "Right"

-in the café after the battle-

"See Holt, teamwork is important for a team"

"Yeah, Seth's right, we wouldn't have been able to take down Metrios without each other at all" Rosie agreed.

"All right fine, I admit I couldn't have done it without you guys" Holt admitted.

"Good, now can we be able to eat without worrying about the rangers" Seth said about to take a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey guys" Dr. Diggins said nearby. Seth sat there with his mouth wide open about to take a bite. "Spoke too soon" he said putting it back down as the others began to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Level-Up Alliances

Nope still not mine

* * *

"VivoBlaster: FIRE!" they shouted as they destroyed the latest monster. "All right guys, great job" Seth said. "Yeah but it's strange how it appeared out of the blue" Holt admitted.

"Holt you moron, they always appear out of the blue" Rosie said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Look let's just head back before anyone notices we were here" Seth said.

"HEY RANGERS!" they heard they turned and saw a group of people, apparently fans screaming for autographs. "Too late for that" Holt snorted. Rosie smacked him in the back of the head.

Seth groaned before typing in the code and vanishing as Rosie copied him. "HEY!" Holt shouted having not learned the code. Seth appeared again and teleported him out as well.

Holt tore off his helmet "Why didn't you tell me there was a code!?"

Seth and Rosie then took off theirs. "You weren't here to learn it" Rosie stated. "So? That doesn't mean that you can't tell me about it"

"The others are right Holt, you needed to be here but you weren't so it is your own fault" Folse said from a computer. "Folse!" Holt said. "Well it is true" Rosie retorted.

"Anyone else notice how people were screaming at us earlier?" Seth said changing the subject. "Wait, What?" Holt said. "Well yeah, you save people's lives in colored spandex, you end up becoming heroes and famous weirdo's in some people's eyes" Rosie said.

"Rosie is correct; you will become more famous the more you defeat Human Vivo's and as you will soon become stronger so will your popularity" Folse said.

"Folse's right, things will get harder for us both mutants, and human popularity; Power Down!" Seth said changing back to normal.

"Well yeah that is true; Power Down!" Rosie agreed while copying Seth.

"Actually if my theory is correct then Seth will become the most popular here; Power Down!" Holt stated. "Wow, that is one of the smartest sentences that has ever come out of his mouth" Seth said. "Holt is right Seth, you will be the one who has to deal with the most fans" Folse said.

Seth said "I know but I need to get back, I have to help KL-33N with learning how to clean fossils"

"KL- what now?"

"KL-33N, remember the robot that was programmed to help clean fossils at times" he stated before typing in the code and transporting back to the docks.

* * *

-Later-

Seth was walking to the café for lunch when fireworks erupted overhead. _Attention, Level-up battles will begin soon; repeat, Level-up battles will begin soon._

"Alright I guess it's time to show em' how to get it done" Seth said saying his catchphrase. Then suddenly he was pushed to the side by someone. "Oof" he groaned landing on the concrete.

"My apologies, I did not see you there" a feminine voice said. "It's alright" he said grabbing the outstretched hand "I shouldn't have stood in the middle of the road"

"I still should not have crashed into you" the girl said.

Seth looked at her. She was in a white dress and had gold hair and was fairly attractive and some weird markings on her face.

"Hi I'm Seth" he said holding his hand out.

"Greetings, Seth, my name is Duna" 'Duna' told him.

"Heh sorry about that" he said. "Why are you sorry, I was the one who crashed into you in the first place" Duna replied. "Well like I said I shouldn't have been in the middle of the road" he told her sort of shyly.

_*Ring**Ring*_

Seth's morpher interrupted the conversation. "Hello? Wait what now? I-I can't understand what you're saying" the call ended "Huh bad connection I guess" then a Foney armada appeared. Everyone in the vicinity ran off as fast as they could. "Well that could have been it" he said. They charged him. He got into a fighting stance and charged as well. Duna just observed it.

A blade slashed over his head and he flipped backwards onto the ground then onto his feet and smashed his fist against them. He swung his leg backwards and got one in the chest before they grabbed his arms. He struggled before slamming them together, causing them to lose their grip before getting punched and kicked. He ran towards another and jumped upward before slamming his foot into one causing it to have a domino effect on the others.

But he could do nothing as they grabbed his arms and restrained his legs. "Well I guess that's my cue" Duna said charging in.

The Foney brought his fist back but was suddenly caught and flung over a shoulder. Duna then did a series of bullet punches on the chest of the one on Seth's right arm before kicking the ones on his left in the gut. Seth freed himself and kicked the one that held his right leg in the face. Before they could do anything the bodies dematerialized (by that I mean vanished into thin air). "Wow thanks for your help" Seth said. "It was no problem at all, I merely saw you were having difficulty with those restraining you so I helped myself to helping you" Duna said. "Heh, well I can't really control what happens in a fight" Seth said embarrassed. "Well I must leave, it was nice meeting you" Duna said and begun to walk away.

As soon as she was distanced far enough from Seth she said "Hm, so that was Seth Stilobas, the Red Fossil Ranger, this should be interesting"

* * *

"Hey guys, so what did I miss" Seth said walking up to the table where Holt and Rosie sat at.

"Not that much, but we just got a call from Folse about a trace of Evolutionary Energy somewhere in the city" Holt said.

"Yeah where were you guys when I had to fight against those?"

"Wait, that actually happened, are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I got helped out by a new friend" Seth said.

"Yeah we could tell" Holt said looking up at the news where Seth was fighting the Foneys with Duna's help. "Hehe-um-bye!" Seth shouted running off at top speed towards the Arena.

He walked calmly through the door after having succeeded with his excavation test and went towards his battle. He saw a young (well young_er_) girl with red hair. "Uh hi, I'm Seth, I'm guessing you're my opponent?" he asked. She turned to him and Seth saw a light blush on her face before she said "h-hi, I'm Ariana".

"Would Seth and Ariana please report to the battlefield?" the intercom voice said. "Okay, I-I g-guess it's time for our b-b-battle S-Seth" Ariana said. "Alright Ari, let's go" eth said causing her to blush before running onto her side of the field.

"Alright, Spinax, ShanShan, show em' how to get it done!" Seth shouted throwing out his 2 Vivosaurs. "Goyo, Tricera, battle time!" Ariana shouted throwing out the 2 unfamiliar Vivosaurs.

"O-Okay, I'll start off with Tricera Smash" Ariana shouted causing her Vivosaur to charge Seth's. Tricera managed to get a hit and scored 20 points of damage on Spinax.

"Alright, Shan Fang first off on Tricera" ShanShan got 30 points on Tricera.

"Rock Head" Ariana called out getting Goyo to hit Spinax and decrease his life points by 15.

"I'll end my turn for now!" Seth called out.

"What?!" Holt shouted. "I hope he knows what he's doing" Rosie said.

"U-um I'll use Rock Head and then Tricera Smash" Ariana shouted.

"Alright, Shan Combo!" Tricera was knocked out "And Spinax Fang" Goyo was weakened.

"R-Rock Shot" Goyo knocked out ShanShan.

"Finish this off with Spinax Combo!" Spinax bit Goyo then knocked it out with its spines.

"Ha, alright"

"Oh I lost *sigh* I guess I'll have to retry later." Ariana said walking away. "Hey, Ari!" she heard. She saw Seth running towards her.

"Hey that was a great battle"

"Well yeah but I lost"

"Hey, chin up, it doesn't matter if you win and lose, just as long as you have fun" Seth told her.

She smiled slightly then laughed again with a blush.

"Seth!" he heard. He turned and saw Rosie and Holt running towards him. "Seth that battle was awesome" Holt said. They both had wide grins on their faces.

"Hey, Seth, who's that" Rosie asked referring to Ariana. She was currently hiding behind Seth. "Hey Ari are you okay" Seth asked.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you" Rosie said.

"What they say is the truth" they heard. They turned to see a golden-haired girl. "U-um hi" Holt said staring. "Oh hey Duna, what are you doing here?" Seth asked. "Seth aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Rosie asked. "Oh right, guys this is Duna" Seth said pointing to her.

"Little girl this is the truth no one here will hurt you… well except for one thing" Duna said. Ari shrunk back.

"Duna!"

"Seth it is the truth" she pulled out a weird device "there is an enormous trace of energy here and coming this way"

Not a second after that a legion of Foneys appeared and grabbed Ariana. "Ari!" Seth shouted turning to them. One of them grabbed a Vivo mask and put it to her face.

Duna pulled out a device and began typing rapidly.

"Seriously, now!" Seth shouted.

"Well Seth, the cameras are now disabled so I am hypothesizing that no one will notice you three morph"

That took all of them by surprise.

"Wha-how did you know?!" Seth asked.

"It was obvious and I am brought back to my earlier statement, the cameras are disabled and everyone in the area has runaway, now Morph"

"Fine, Ready" Seth asked. "Ready" they agreed stepping up.

"VivoFighters!"

"Spinax-"

"Pachy-"

"Elasmo-"

"POWER" they shouted simultaneously morphing into their ranger forms.

"With the Power of a Spinax: Red Air Ranger!"

"With the Agility of an Elasmo: Blue Aqua Ranger!"

"With the Strength of a Pachy: Yellow Earth Ranger!"

"Power Rangers: VivoFighters!" they shouted all at once.

* * *

But they could do nothing as Ariana and Duna had witnessed them morph and the Foney holding Ariana pushed the trigger, transforming her into a statue/Goyo-like creature. "Whoa, what the heck" Seth said.

The creature responded with a roar. "Okay, Rangers" Duna said taking out a weirdly shaped gun "you take GarGoyo, and I will deal with the Foneys" and she charged in and began to fire at the Foneys.

"Really, GarGoyo" Holt shouted "that's the best you've got!"

"Well it does somewhat resemble a statue of a Goyo"

"GUYS! Not the time" Seth said charging in with his Pickaxe in blade mode.

"Okay let's go!"

Seth slashed across the chest only to have GarGoyo react with a head butt. Rosie tried from behind but GarGoyo did an impossible head block by bending backwards then rocketing into Rosie making her fly backwards. Holt hurriedly slashed downwards across her stomach and grabbed Rosie out of the way before GarGoyo crashed into the wall and began to stumble like crazy.

"NOW! Activate Weapon: SpinAxle!"

"Activate Weapon: ElasWhips!"

"Activate Weapon: Pacrasher!"

"Alright Rangers let's roll!" Seth shouted as they charged all at once.

* * *

Duna flipped over a slash and started to fire at them. She charged up more blasts then released it which went straight through 5 before she kicked away 3. Soon enough both teams were done. She ran over to the sides of the rangers who had just given GarGoyo a beat down with their weapons.

"Alright, Activate: VivoBlaster!" the 3 weapons combined. "Fossil Chip Activate!" Rosie said inserting her chip. "DinoMaton chip insert" Duna said putting an oval-shaped fossil medal into the body of her blaster.

"FIRE!" they shouted shooting out the Elasmo shaped blast and green colored rings fired at GarGoyo.

"Alright"

"Sweet"

"Actually, I don't think it's over just yet"

GarGoyo emerged from the rubble before pulling out a trigger and pushing the button before growing 50 stories tall.

"Okay, VivoZord 1: Spinax Unleash!"

"Now, VivoZord 2: Elasmo Emerge!"

"Go, VivoZord 3: Pachy Let's Roll!"

Then they jumped into the cockpits before shouting out "Zords unite: MegaZord Formation!"

_Elasmo's neck shortened by shrinking backwards into its body then the body extended upwards. Then the head went downwards 90 degrees and the lower quarter of the body turned outwards and folded upwards creating the feet before the body split in half and created the legs. _

_Then Pachy's right side split off from the body and created a Right hand while the other had Pachy's head that formed the Left arm._

_Then Spinax's head folded inwards onto his chest before his legs went into his body and connectors appeared as a head came up on top of the body where Spinax's head was and the spines remained on the back. Then the body came on top of the legs and united and started to run as the two Pachy's combined onto the sides to create the arms "VivoBlitz MegaZord!" they all shouted as a volcano erupted in the background._

"VivoBlitz MegaZord Saber!"

"MegaZord Final Strike: Hurricane Slash!"

GarGoyo cracked up before erupting into a billion pieces. "And that is how you get it done" Seth said.

* * *

-later-

"Wow I can't believe you guys are the Fossil Rangers" Ariana said excited. "Yeah we can't believe it either" Rosie said sheepishly.

Holt says "well we can't seem to understand why these two have to know our secret"

Just as he said that all 5 had materialized into the C-Island base.

"Folse, really we don't want them knowing anymore than they already have" Seth said.

"Well they can know if they are Rangers themselves"

"What!"

"Ari and Duna are rangers"

"No Duna is not yet a Ranger, we have to find an energy source powerful enough to create a new ranger power and as for Ari, I have been informed by team S.P.D in the future that she has yet to become the Blue Ranger of a new team"

"Folse!"

"What?"

"Spoilers, she isn't supposed to know that yet if it's in the future"

"It's not like he revealed that she was to become the-" KM-39X replied before he was interrupted.

"Hey you're lucky Duna is covering her ears or I would have to turn you into a robot pie!" Rosie shouted.

"Anyway, back to the 4th Ranger for a minute, tell us what we need to be able to do to awaken Duna's power" Seth said.

"Well tomorrow you will need to go to KnotWood Forest and retrieve it from the DigaDig chieftain, I have informed him of your coming" Folse informed them.

"Okay so we need to get prepared for battle soon" Seth said before he teleported himself and Ariana out of there before Folse spoiled anything else.

He then teleported back. "Why do I feel like you are keeping something else from us?" he asked.

Folse sighed, looking nervous. "Because there is another thing I forgot to mention, originally there was supposed to be 5 rangers, Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink, but we couldn't find hosts for the Green and Pink so the powers were aborted, but I believe that Duna is the perfect host for the Pink" he stated

"But what about the Black?" Rosie asked.

"That's what I was afraid of bringing up, the truth is, the host for Black was already found, but we were afraid he was going to abuse his powers, but seeing as we have no choice, we have to institute him as ranger Black"

"Who is it Folse?" Holt asked.

"You can come in now"

A boy in a black shirt and glasses entered, shocking the 3 Rangers.

"No way" Rosie said.

"I don't believe it" Holt said.

He smirked. "Why so shocked kid?"

Seth stood shocked before he sputtered out "D-Dyllon"

**DUN DUN DUN! Originally I wasn't sure about the 5 ranger thing but I think that it would be useful to activate the cross powers later on, for what they are, you'll just have to wait and see and I apologize for the confusion if you thought this was going to be a 3 ranger series only. Before I forget I am going to have trouble writing battle scenes between Vivosaurs so I will include them sometimes but not every chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Complete Team

I wish the properties were mine

Seth groggily opened his eyes and climbed out of bed before throwing on his sig. outfit. He walked outside and grabbed some food before heading up to KnotWood forest.

He walked around digging up fossils before-

"What do you mean we can't go in!" he heard Rosie shout.

"I apologize, but there is something going own deep in the forest, so the forest has been cut off to any fossil fighters until the problem is resolved" he heard the attendant say.

He turned the corner to see Rosie and Holt arguing with the attendant whilst Duna and Dyllon leaned against a tree.

"How long have they been going at it" he asked her.

"At least 30 minutes"

"You been counting?"

"Every second" she said annoyed.

"I wish they would just shut up" Dyllon scoffed.

"I got them" he walked over to them "guys leave the man alone, we have more important matters to attend to" he dragged them away.

"Well how are we supposed to get inside now" Holt asked.

Just then Seth's morpher rang.

"Okay, Duna and I will go see what Folse wants while you guys go talk to Dr. Diggins and Mr. Richmond about it" Seth said teleporting them to C-Island.

Rosie's jaw was clenched. "Um are you okay?" Holt asked. "Yes I'm fine Holt"

Then it clicked for him. "Oh God, you like Seth" Holt realized.

"What? No I don't" she denied.

"Yeah, right" Holt said teleporting himself to the main center.

Dyllon smirked before following with the VMM nearby.

Duna and Seth teleported straight into the center of the C-Island Base.

"You wanted to see us Folse?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I have found the source of the energy in the DigaDigamid called the Keymonite. As soon as you get there be sure to watch out for traps and whatnot" the last part about the traps were not heard as Duna and Seth grabbed Duna and Dyllon's new morphers and memorizers from a stand and teleported away.

They waited at KnotWood forest while Rosie battled the attendant.

"So Folse told you guys about something called a Keymonite?" Holt asked.

"Yup, and apparently, we need it to synchronize their morphers and memorizers"

"He really said that?"

"No I just assumed and Duna confirmed" Seth replied as Rosie called them to tell them it was safe to go on. They walked through the forest and up the path until they came across a bunch of rubble in the way. "Aw what?!" Holt said.

"Seriously? What crappy luck" Dyllon said.

"I got this" Seth said. He cracked his knuckles and used his abilities to lift some of it, or enough, out of the way to make a makeshift path through it.

"Alright, come on we're almost there" he said before they trudged through it and got across. They walked a bit further before coming across two people in weird-looking masks.

They ran towards the 5 of them. "Are you Fossil Fighters, DigaDig?" one asked.

"Um, yeah" Rosie said uncomfortably.

"What's it to ya?" Dyllon asked.

"We have been sent a message about a powerful group of guardians coming here DigaDig, are you them?" the other asked.

Looking around carefully Seth pulled out his morpher and showed it to them causing them to shout out in glee.

"Yes, thank you so very much for coming DigaDig, come this way to find the village DigaDig" the first one said leading them through the forest to a small village consisting of huts and makeshift light posts.

"Wow they seriously need to update their lifestyles" Dyllon retorted.

"Dude enough with that" Holt said.

Dyllon shrugged and moved on.

They finally arrived at a mollusk-like hut where an old man walked out wearing a mask.

"Ah welcome DigaDig, and thank you for coming to help with our problem, DigaDig, I understand that you have a fossil power that can save lives and do miraculous things?" at that line all 5 rangers held up their personal chips "ah good, good, now we need you to go into the DigaDigamid to help save our treasure"

Rosie perked up "treasure?"

"Yes and if you help us then we can give you a great reward"

"Sure we'll take the reward" Holt said.

"Thank you, now here it goes"

"DigaDig, DigaDig, DigaDig,

DigaDig, DigaDig, DigaDig,

DigaDig, DigaDig, DigaDig,

Digi, Daga, DOOOOOO!"

Rosie was suddenly struck with lightning as well as Holt. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed until it ended. "Is it over" "can we go to finding Diga-Duna's medal now"

They both looked surprised at what Holt just said.

"Seth what's going on why did Holt just Diga say Diga-Duna"

Then they fainted from exhaustion.

"I don't think they really like it sir" Seth told the chieftain.

"Oh my apologies, but we shall take care of them as you solve our problem"

"We're on it sir" Duna said as the 3 left and entered the pyramid. They walked around until-

"WOOF WOOF" they heard.

"What was that?" Dyllon said.

They turned to see a dog in a purple outfit before it threw down a smokescreen and vanished up the stairs.

"Again, what the heck was that?" Dyllon asked.

"Dude, just because I'm a Ranger doesn't mean I already know" Seth said before they ventured up the stairs.

"What do you mean someone's coming, no one is even here" a man's voice said.

Seth held his hand out to symbolize to stay still. Dyllon took it as a symbol to barge in.

"HEY" he shouted getting the attention of the two "yeah we're here what are you going to do about it?"

Seth facepalmed. "Is he like this a lot?" Duna asked.

"How did I get stuck with him as the Black Ranger"

"Oh seems you were right Rex, oh well" the man ran over to the wall as Seth and Duna ran over to punch Dyllon.

The man pushed a button on the wall and they all fell into a trap door.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Seth heard but barely. "Uh what happened" Seth said groggily. "Those guys got you to huh, well then come on Seth Stilobas"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"My psychic abilities" the lady said.

"Or I just dropped my License" Seth said pointing to the card on the ground.

"Oh yeah, anyway, my name is Nevada Montecarlo, I was sent here to find out what was wrong, but apparently things went wrong" Nevada said.

"Okay, have you seen my friends?"

"Those two?" points to the still unconscious Dyllon and Duna.

"Hey I was thinking of a way out, but we need a Keymonite to fit into this lock"

"Wait, did you say Keymonite?"

"Yes I did why?" but Seth was already digging with his radar and not 20 seconds later, found it.

After quickly excavating and giving it Nevada, he woke Dyllon and Duna. "Guys, come on let's get out of here" but unfortunately he awoke Duna with that and got a punch in the face.

"OW, my nose" and with that Duna woke up.

"Apologies Seth"

"It's fine Duna, you done yet Nevada?" he said.

Just then a ladder popped out of nowhere and they climbed up. "Okay, let's get those crooks" said Nevada who suddenly ran off.

"Let's go guys" "right" and they ran after her.

They stopped for a minute to hear some kind of commotion upstairs. Then they heard Nevada scream. They ran into a giant room that contained 3 people and Nevada along with a robot resembling a Nodo.

"What the heck?!" Seth shouted.

All simultaneously turned except for the robot. "Ah great, more witnesses Vivian, what do we do?"

"Shut it! Well, well what have we hear?" a lady in a purple outfit with a BB on it and green hair stalked up to them.

"Who are you?"

"If you must know, I am Vivian of the BB Bandits, that's Snivels with the big nose and the dog is Rex"

Dyllon started "and you're telling us this because..?"

"You're not going to be able to live in order to remember, Nododrone, attack!" Vivian shouts out causing the robot to leave Nevada and shoot a missile at the 3.

They flipped out of the way. "Seth!" Duna started.

"Already on it" Seth said drawing his morpher and fossil chip before placing the chip in his morpher. "VivoFighters!" he shouted drawing his right arm back and pushing the button before placing his arms in an X-formation than extending his arms outwards before returning his arms to his chest and extending them forward shouting out "Spinax Power!"

_Seth is standing in his previous position in the sky colored red on a cloud. The Spinax medal symbol flew out of the phone as Seth ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Spinax head fossil symbol and the red to envelope him in the suit. "Spinax Ranger Red" he shouted getting into position with Spinax roaring behind him._

Everyone besides Vivian, Duna, and Dyllon (minus the robot who can't be surprised) was shocked at the transformation.

"With the power of a Spinax: Red Air Ranger!" he shouted getting into position. "WHAT!? THAT LITTLE BRAT IS A POWER RANGER!?" Snivels shouted.

"Hm, I was wondering when you would morph" Vivian said which shocked everyone.

"What did you say?"

"The top BB Bandit commanders are aware to beware of the Rangers, that's why they drill into out head just exactly who they are"

"Yeah but how did you know he was a Ranger?"

"We have our ways, but unfortunately chit-chat is over, we need to get back"

"You're not going anywhere yet Vivian"

"Oh really, Nododrone!" the robot stalled the rangers while the BB Bandits ran out "have fun playing with your toy robot!" Vivian shouted as a wall came up and trapped them in there. "And maybe in a million years, newbie fighters will dig you up!" she shouted.

"Nevada find a way to get us out of here!" Seth shouted as he began to fight the robot who soon enough began to have an advantage,

Nevada ran to the door only to be helped by Duna and Dyllon.

"I don't understand what it says!" she said.

Duna rolled her eyes before she took out her pick axe and dug around a certain area, unveiling a hole. Just as Nevada was about to jump Duna stopped her.

"Leave the Keymonite"

"Why?!"

"You'll see" Duna said as she took it and it transformed into a black ball of light and a pink ball and some other random colors that flew off somewhere. They then flew into Dyllon and Duna's memorizers. "Alright guys it's time to-" but he didn't get to finish as Nododrone tackled him through the hole.

They both collided with the ground just at the entrance to the DigaDigamid and the fight took Seth flying into the village with steam streaming off his chest.

"Hah is that the best you've got?" Seth said before he charged Nododrone causing the villagers to run as a blue and yellow flash knocked the drone back and appeared next to him.

"You really didn't expect to do this without us did you?" Holt asked.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked. Seth nodded before all 3 were blasted backwards by a wind cannon.

"Okay guys, it's time, Vivoblaster: initiate!" Seth shouted as the signature cannon combined and aimed at Nododrone.

"Fossil chip empower" Seth said charging the blaster.

"Ready" "Aim" "FIRE" they shouted causing a Spinax shaped blast to hit Nododrone but nothing happened except for a small shock.

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

The robot then blasted them backwards and proceeded to walk towards them.

Just then in a flash Duna and Dyllon appeared in front of them.

"Nice try but if you want to get to them then you'll have to get through us first!" Dyllon shouted.

The robot ignored them and walked forward.

"Ready" "Ready"

They launched their chips into their fingers and copied Seth's earlier motions.

"VivoFighters!" they shouted out pressing the button before creating the X and extending their arms.

Just before Dyllon brought his arms to his chest and out again he shouted out "Jara power!" and Duna shouted "Dinaurian power!"

_Dyllon is standing in his previous position in a volcano colored black. The Jara medal symbol flew out of the phone as Dyllon ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Jara head fossil symbol and the black to envelope him in the suit. "Jara Ranger Black" he shouted getting into position with Jara roaring behind him._

_Duna is standing in her previous position in a pink colored electrical storm. The Dinaurian medal symbol flew out of the phone as Duna ran after it. She grabbed it before she threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto her chest causing a Raptor-like head fossil symbol and the pink to envelope her in the suit. "Dinaurian Ranger Pink" she shouted getting into position with a pink raptor-like thing roaring behind her._

"All right guys, let's do it, with the Power of a Spinax: Red Air Ranger!" Seth shouted.

"With the Agility of an Elasmo: Blue Aqua Ranger!" Rosie shouted.

"With the Strength of a Pachy: Yellow Earth Ranger!" Holt shouted.

Dyllon's uniform looked like the others except black and a Jara like helmet formation along with makeshift-looking wings on his back. "With the Defense of a Jara: Black Flame Ranger!" Dyllon shouted out.

Duna was the same except pink and with a raptor-like helmet shape along with a series of claws on her fingertips and other parts like her shoulders, legs, and arms. "With the Speed of a Dinaurian: Pink Techno Ranger" Duna shouted.

"United to protect the world from those with dark hearts; Power Rangers: VivoFighters!" They all shouted.

"Let's roll guys" Seth shouted as Nododrone charged "Activate weapon: Spinaxle!" he said drawing the lance-thing.

"Activate weapon: ElasWhip!"

"Activate weapon: PaCrasher!"

"Activate weapon: Jarwings!" Dyllon shouted creating a pair of wings similar to Jara but also looking reminiscent of the wings of the Bat Zord from Jungle Fury that attached to his outer forearms.

"Activate weapon: Dinacannon!" Duna shouted out creating a large blaster that was like the turbo cannon from RPM but without the empty inside and was pink.

They charged the drone and met with it in the center.

Seth slashed downward as the robot ducked out of the way and was sent straight into Rosie and Holt's attack.

"Ready Duna?" asked Dyllon.

"Yes" they then fired a pair of blasts that sent Nododrone flying backwards but was caught before it hit the ground by Dyllon who used the wings on his back to fly.

"Going up?" he said but when the robot struggled his immediate reaction was "oh you wanted to go down, well my bad" then he dropped Nododrone who was met with a slash from the Spinaxle.

"Air-Aqua combination!" Rosie and Seth shouted whilst riding on Seth's Spinaxle like a skateboard that ran straight through Nododrone along with a whip.

"Flame-Earth combination!" Dyllon and Holt shouted as they appeared under Nododrone and Holt smashed him like a rocket while Dyllon flew up and slashed with his Jarwings.

"Techno strike!" Duna shouted while she slashed Nododrone with her claws before jumping upwards and blasting Nododrone causing momentum to send her flying backwards.

"Alright, guys leave this one to us" Dyllon said as he and Duna stepped forward.

"Fossil Cannon unite!" they both shouted as the outside of Dyllon's wings attached to the sides of the cannon and the blade part folded backwards sort of like a satellite does in space.

"Fossil chip empower" Duna said as she and Dyllon stood at the back of the cannon holding it up as she placed her chip into it.

"Ready?" Dyllon said "Aim" Duna replied "FIRE" they both shouted as a raptor shot out of the cannon and hit Nododrone directly in the chest causing it to explode.

The others ran up to them. "Duna, Dyllon, welcome to the team" Seth said before saying "and that is how you get it done"

-Later-

"We thank you tremendously for what you have done for us today" the DigaDig chieftain told the 5. "Ah it was nothing" Dyllon said sheepishly. "Nothing, I do not think that destroying a robot bent on destroying this town was nothing Dyllon" Duna said. "Duna it was a figure of speech" Rosie said.

"How did they become Rangers" Holt face palmed. "We'll never know" Seth sweat dropped.

"As a token of our appreciation, please take this idol" the chieftain said giving it to Dyllon.

"Um actually I think Holt wants it more than I do" he said handing it to him. "Rosie?" Holt said giving it to her. "Duna?' she said handing it to Duna. "Thank you but we don't deserve this" Seth said. "That's where you're wrong Seth; I believe that this is an item of importance to them so it would be best if we helped take care of it"

"Okay I guess I'll keep it safe then" Seth said taking it from her.

Duna was a bit reluctant but she gave it up.

They all said their goodbyes and teleported back to the city before they walked in separate directions.

-with Duna-

Duna walked down an alley cautiously as if to make sure that no one followed her.

She then took out a communicator-like thing and called a silhouette that remained anonymous.

"My King I regret to tell you that the first idol has been found, but it is currently under the care of a friend"

"What?! Then why is it that you have not successfully retrieved the idol from him yet?!"

"Because I believe that if we wait then we could be able to steal all 4 from him; if we steal one then he will be on guard if he gets the others" she responded.

The silhouette was silent "… all right, but make sure that you don't fail me Duna, or you will regret it" the call ended leaving Duna in darkness.

-with Seth-

Seth brushed his teeth in the bathroom before spitting it into the sink and heading into the main room. He stopped briefly to look at the idol.

"Why is it that this tacky idol was so important that Duna had to be reluctant to give it to me?" he asked himself before walking to his bed and laying down, falling asleep.

The view quickly zooms out and turns slowly to the idol. As it fills the screen, we see it zoom on the head of it where we briefly see a flash, and then the eyes turn a red color as the screen flashes to black with 3 words:

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Toys

Nope not apparently mine

Folse hurriedly typed in a code on one of the codes before switching, while KM-39X did the same thing on a different one. Seth and Rosie teleported into the command center to see them both typing.

"Um Folse, what's going on?" Seth asked.

"We are rushing to complete the new Zords before time runs out for the energy"

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked.

"I mean that we only have a limited time space to activate their Zords before the Keymonite goes into a stasis point, where the power will be deactivated for at least a year"

"Seriously, why does it take such a short time to lose its power?"

"That is one of the mysterious secrets of the Evolutionary Energy" then the alarm blared. Folse checked the screen "there is an attack on 12th street"

They both nodded "VivoFighters: Spinax/Elasmo Power!" they both shouted out, morphing into their Red and Blue ranger forms before teleporting to the street.

They teleported to the street to see an army of Foneys around some type of gun.

"I don't like the look of this" Seth said.

"You said it" Rosie replied.

At that reply, the Foneys attacked them while a few stayed behind to work on the cannon. The two got into a fighting stance and charged the charging crowd.

Seth rolled under one of the kicks before taking the feet out from under another while flipping backwards and placing his feet at the neck of one then flipping forward, causing it to disintegrate along with the other defeated ones.

"AxeBlaster: charge up!" Seth shouted before his pickaxe in shotgun mode charged up a red beam of light that shot down at least 5.

"AxeBlaster: charge up!" Rosie shouted blasting 5 more with a light blue beam.

"AxeBlaster: sync up!" they both shouted with Rosie kneeling facing the monster with Seth behind her with both aiming at the rest.

"Wind-Aqua combo!" they shouted firing a light blue and red beam at them which combined to form a golden and somewhat purple colored beam that destroyed the rest except one still at the cannon.

"Alright one left" but Seth spoke to soon as the single Foney attached a Vivo mask to the cannon before throwing out another bone which morphed into another group of Foneys and placed a medal into the cannon.

"Ah seriously, we were just so close to defeating them all" Rosie said. "HEY!" they heard. They turned to see the other Duna and Holt coming unmorphed. "You guys seriously trying to fight without us?" Holt said. "It would have been a good idea to contact us Seth" Duna told them. "Just morph so we can get this done!" Rosie shouted.

Duna and Holt nodded before launching their chips into their fingers.

"VivoFighters: Dinaurian/Pachy power!" both shouted morphing into their Yellow and Pink ranger forms.

Both pulled out their Axe's in Blaster mode whilst Rosie and Seth drew their sig. weapons.

"Activate weapon: SpinAxle/ ElasWhip!" they both shouted.

"AxeBlaster: charge up!" Holt shouted causing a yellow beam to shoot from his blaster and hit half the crowd.

"AxeBlaster: charge up!" Duna shouted, destroying another portion of the crowd with a pink beam.

"AxeBlaster: sync up!" they both shouted with them both facing the monster whilst Duna kneeled on the ground with Holt above her aiming their blasters at the rest.

"Techno-Earth combo!" they both shouted before firing, causing them to be destroyed with a combined blast that was golden and also a little bit pink and yellow.

But the cannon glowed yellow before automatically shooting a random woman on the ground, transforming her into a Venator-like creature.

"I am Venatus! And I am your destruction" she shouted before firing a rock blast at them and causing them to fly backwards.

"Hey, you guys weren't seriously going to fight without me are ya!" they heard Dyllon say before a black blast from his Jarwings hit Venatus and he appeared in a black flash and slashed her.

"Dyllon!" Seth shouted as he landed in front of the 4.

"AxeBlaster: connect and charge!" he shouted connecting his AxeBlaster to his Jarwings.

"FIRE" he shouted shooting Venatus with a pitch black beam of light.

"Thanks Dyllon" Seth said.

"Hey, you guys can leave now, I'll take it from here" he said.

"What?" Holt said.

"Don't get cocky Dyllon; we need each other to take this guy down" Rosie said.

"Correction, I believe it is a girl Rosie" Duna told Rosie.

"Oh lord" Seth face palmed.

"Oh shut up Duna, you too Dyllon" Rosie said.

"Heh while you Power Losers fight with each other, I will be busy plotting my plan to destroy you!" Venatus shouted before vanishing into a patch of dirt.

"Wait, ah great, you guys made me lose her!"

"Wait, WE did? You're actually accusing us of losing the monster; if it wasn't for you we would have been able to help defeat her!" Rosie shouted.

"Yeah right, I completely had her, besides, Seth wouldn't have been able to do that well, he's a wind type and fire types are dominant against earth"

"So? Even if we are weaker than the opponent, then together if we unite that means we can take down the Vivo regardless of the opponents battle type, don't get cocky just because you guys managed to defeat Nododrone, we were there to help"

"So what? I still am able to destroy the monsters by myself, the only help I'll ever need is by Duna"

"Look guys, even if you guys are well enough to battle like that, teamwork is an important asset, remember that Dyllon, Duna you too; Holt, Rosie let's go" Seth said leading the three to an alley where they demorphed and headed to the nearest place to eat.

They walked in and as soon as they did they saw how popular it was. "What is this place?"

"Ah hello, welcome to Haley's Cyberspace" a lady said as she walked up to the 3. "Wait a minute, two things 1. If this is Haley's Cyberspace, then why is it here instead of Reefside and 2. Are you seriously Haley herself?" Seth asked.

"Well that's because she gave me the next branch of Cyberspace in Vivosaur Island, and she's my older sister, my name is Kasey" 'Kasey' said shaking Seth's hand.

"Well I'm Seth, this is Rosie, and that's Holt" Seth told her and she shook each of their hands respectively.

"Wait, Seth Stilobas? Why aren't you at the rookie battle tournament to test your skills?"

"Wait rookie battle tournament, oh snap we better hurry before we run out of time to enter" Holt said.

"Eh I'm waiting so no one knows my strength during the top tournaments and my master level battle" Seth said.

Before a shocked Holt could react Seth walked across the room and sat down at the couch in front of the television which was describing the top Fossil Fighters seen so far. Right now they were describing the top 5 Level 2 or soon to be Level 3's.

Jack

Sam

Max

Kyle

Seth

"Wow Seth you're already in the top 5"

"Of the Level 2's though" Seth said "I'll take water" he then said to the waiter.

"That's not that bad, it means that you're on your way to the top 5 of the Master Fighters" Rosie told him.

Then Seth's morpher rang. "Yeah? On our way, sorry Kasey but you'll have to put our order on hold for a moment"

"But, wait where are you going?" she asked the running three.

They arrived to see Duna and Dyllon fighting off a bunch of Foneys unmorphed.

"You know what, screw this, it's time to morph" Dyllon said.

"No Dyllon wait until the right moment"

"Don't tell me what to do kid" he said before one Foney kicked him back. "Dyllon!" Seth said running over to him.

"Fine I'll try teamwork, I'm tired of getting beat up" Dyllon said.

"Dyllon don't be a wimp!" Rosie shouted.

They all stood in a line and launched their chips into their fingers.

"VivoFighters: Spinax/Elasmo/Pachy/Dinaurian/Jara power!" they shouted all together

_Seth is standing in his previous position in the sky colored red on a cloud. The Spinax medal symbol flew out of the phone as Seth ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Spinax head fossil symbol and the red to envelope him in the suit. "Spinax Ranger Red" he shouted getting into position with Spinax roaring behind him._

_Rosie is standing in her previous position in the blue ocean just floating there. The Elasmo medal symbol flew out of the phone as Rosie ran after it. She grabbed it before she threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto her chest causing an Elasmo head fossil symbol and the blue to envelope her in the suit. "Elasmo Ranger Blue" she shouted getting into position with Elasmo roaring behind her_

_Holt is standing in his previous position in the mountains colored yellow. The Pachy medal symbol flew out of the phone as Holt ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Pachy head fossil symbol and the yellow to envelope him in the suit. "Pachy Ranger Yellow" he shouted getting into position with Pachy roaring behind him._

_Dyllon is standing in his previous position in a volcano colored black. The Jara medal symbol flew out of the phone as Dyllon ran after it. He grabbed it before he threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto his chest causing a Jara head fossil symbol and the black to envelope him in the suit. "Jara Ranger Black" he shouted getting into position with Jara roaring behind him._

_Duna is standing in her previous position in a pink colored electrical storm. The Dinaurian medal symbol flew out of the phone as Duna ran after it. She grabbed it before she threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto her chest causing a Raptor-like head fossil symbol and the pink to envelope her in the suit. "Dinaurian Ranger Pink" she shouted getting into position with a pink Raptor-like thing roaring behind her._

"With the Power of a Spinax: Red Air Ranger!"

"With the Agility of an Elasmo: Blue Aqua Ranger!"

"With the Strength of a Pachy: Yellow Earth Ranger!"

"With the Defense of a Jara: Black Flame Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Dinaurian: Pink Techno Ranger!"

"United to protect the world from those with dark hearts; Power Rangers: VivoFighters!" they all shouted as a team.

They all grabbed their pickaxes and converted them to shotgun mode.

"AxeBlaster: charge up, Red!"

"AxeBlaster: charge up, Blue!"

"AxeBlaster: charge up, Yellow!"

"AxeBlaster: charge up, Black!"

"AxeBlaster: charge up, Pink!"

"United Charge!" they shouted shooting through a crowd of Foneys.

"Alright!" Rosie shouted. "It's not over yet Rosie" Seth said as Venatus and another Foney army.

"I'm back" Venatus said before shooting the rangers and causing an explosion that blasted all five of them back.

"Guys quick, use the combination Dyllon made" "right"

"AxeBlaster: connect and charge, Red!" Seth shouted combining his SpinAxle and AxeBlaster together.

"AxeBlaster: connect and charge, Blue!" Rosie shouted combining her ElasWhip with her AxeBlaster.

"AxeBlaster: connect and charge, Yellow!" Holt shouted combining his PaCrasher with his AxeBlaster.

"AxeBlaster: connect and charge, Black!" Dyllon shouted combining his JarWings with his AxeBlaster.

"AxeBlaster: connect and charge, Pink!" Duna shouted combining her DinaCannon with her AxeBlaster.

"AxeBlaster: Sync Up!" they shouted getting in formation.

"United AxeBlaster: Elemental Strike charge!" they all shouted out with the girls kneeling up front and the guys standing behind them shooting a multi colored beam that destroyed all of the Foneys.

They then took apart their AxeBlasters and their sig. weapons.

"VivoBlaster: unite!" Seth, Rosie, and Holt shouted out. "Fossil Cannon: unite" Dyllon and Duna shouted.

"Fossil chip empower" both Dyllon and Seth said putting their chips into their signature cannons.

"Ready!" Duna and Rosie said. "Aim!" Dyllon and Holt said. "FIRE!" Seth shouted, causing both teams to shoot out a black and red beam of light that transformed into a red Spinax and black Jara head that destroyed Venatus.

Just then Venatus regenerated into a 50-story-tall monster.

"Okay guys, it's on, Vivozord 1: Spinax!" Seth shouted unleashing his Spinax Zord.

"Vivozord 2: Elasmo!" Rosie shouted unleashing the Elasmo.

"Vivozord 3: Pachy!" Holt shouted as all three jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zords unit: MegaZord Formation!" Seth shouted creating the VivoBlitz MegaZord.

"HA is that the best you've got" Venatus shouted easily beating the MegaZord.

"Oh no" Duna said.

"What are we going to do" Dyllon said before he answered his ringing morpher. "Hello?"

_Dyllon we have finally managed to create yours and Duna's Zords, _Folse said through the phone.

"Alright" he said hanging up. Then they both pulled their buckles forward and pulled out two chips that they inserted under the screen of their morphers.

"Okay, let's try it out! Vivozord 4: Jara!" Dyllon shouted as a Jara that was almost entirely black where the beige-ish part was black.

"Vivozord 5: Dinaurian!" Duna shouted causing her raptor to appear completely pink except for a few green marks.

"Let's go!" "Right!" they both jumped into their signature Zords and caused Jara to fly towards Venatus and weaken it along with Duna's Raptor Zord.

"Whoa" "No way" "New Zords?"

"That's right, Seth, Folse's sending a new chip your way" Dyllon said. Seth pulled his buckle forward and sure enough there was a new glowing chip. "All right! Okay" he pulled the screen back and inserted the chip inside it. "MegaZord formation: unite as one!" he shouted causing a new MegaZord configuration.

_VivoBlitz floated upwards a bit before both arms came off and reconnected together creating a single Pachy arm. _

_Duna's Zord then attached to the right arm section where the original Pachy Zord part to create a more aggressive claw. _

_Then the Jara Zord had its legs move up its body then the claws attached to the connector and the head opened its mouth wide before attaching to the head of the MegaZord, creating a helmet. Then the Pachy arm reconnected to the MegaZord. "True VivoBlitz MegaZord, We Stand Together!" the rangers shouted out._

The cockpit suddenly had two more seating additions to it where Duna and Dyllon appeared. "Whoa so this is the MegaZord cockpit" Duna said. "Yeah it's a lot smaller than I thought" Dyllon said.

Venatus charged. "Jara-Dinaurian sabers!" they shouted as the wings came off the back and was used as swords along with the tail of the Dinaurian Zord. Venatus could not do anything as she flew backwards from the harsh assault. "Elasmo Sword" they all shouted as the sig. sword appeared. They slashed downward before shouting out "United Saber!" and the Jara-Dinaurian Sabers united to the hilt of the sword. "United Elemental Strike: Flaming Electro Burst!" they shouted before slashing with a reverse strike from the two-saber side before "Earthen Wind Splash!" and finished off Venatus in an elemental explosion.

"Alright Rangers, that is how you get it done" "Right!" Seth said as the rest agreed.

-Later-

"The mystery of the Power Rangers is confusing even the toughest detectives here on Vivosaur island" the news lady said. The Rangers had just gotten back from defeating Venatus in the new Haley's Cyberspace.

They were currently seated at the couch in front of the television. They were somehow entertained by the news lady telling them about how the people failed at discovering their identities.

"Oh you guys fans of the Power Rangers" Kasey said walking up. There were only a few people left in the hangout so no one paid any attention.

"Yeah you could say that" Seth stated.

"Well if you see them or no someone who could see them, then tell them that this should help" she said giving them some kind of item.

"Kasey what is this?" Rosie asked.

"It's a connector I designed for their weapons, it should help them connect them together to improve their cannons" she said before walking away.

"Okay so what do we make of this?" Dyllon asked.

"Well we should try and trust her, but let's run this through Folse first, and let's wait until tomorrow though, it's getting late and we need to prepare for Level-up battles later" Seth said before they all walked out and headed to their respective houses/apartments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Level-up Leadership

Disclaimer: no

Duna sat at the table with Rosie and Dyllon as Holt walked up. "Hey guys have you seen Seth, he was supposed to meet us here about the device"

"No we haven't seen him yet" Rosie said.

"Hm that's strange, he'd usually be here by now" Dyllon said.

_Attention, attention, level-up battles shall begin soon so prepare for your battle and good luck everyone, _the voice said over the intercom.

"I feel ready to rock and roll" Dyllon stated.

"Oh by the way Dyllon, you never told us how you passed your Level-ups after you lost to Seth" Rosie asked.

Dyllon shrugged "I just got a second chance when everyone got too afraid of me transforming back into Dychus"

"Really, you relied on fear to get what you wanted" Duna said.

Dyllon blinked "I still had some darkness remaining in me"

Everyone went "oh" to show they understood.

Duna's morpher rang. "Yeah, on our way" she said hanging up "let's go guys" she said as they ran out the side door into the alley as everyone was distracted.

"VivoFighters: Elasmo Power!" Rosie shouted running out first and morphed behind a trash can.

"VivoFighters: Pachy Power!" Holt shouted following and morphing behind the same trash can.

"VivoFighters: Dinaurian Power!" Duna shouted morphing next.

"VivoFighters: Jara Power!" Dyllon shouted, the final one to morph and run out of the alley.

They arrived at the scene just in time, as they saw a group of Foneys attacking the Fossil Center. "Alright guys, let's roll!" Dyllon shouted drawing his JarWings. "Right" the others shouted drawing their weapons. They then ran into the crowds with each of them separated from each other.

Duna ran the edge of the crowd slashing with her claws and firing from her cannon. She jumped upwards and aimed. "DinaCannon: Fire!" she shouted shooting a group about to attack a civilian. They all dissipated into thin air. She ran over to the civilian.

"Go run, it's not safe here" she said not knowing the civilian was Dr. Diggins.

"Oh my god, it's a Fossil Ranger, can I have your autograph?" he asked pulling a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"There's no time!" she shouted shielding both from an oncoming attack with the blaster.

"Go!" she shouted as he ran and hid behind a trash can and watched the battle.

Rosie back-flipped over a slash and counteracted with a slash across the chest and a long distance slash from the extension whip. She ducked under and whipped a few about 5 feet away before she jumped up and kicked one, causing them both to fly backwards and she spun around kicking one in the back of the head before she landed.

Holt punched one across the cheek before ducking down at a slash and reflecting the attack. He rocketed forward like a missile and took out an entire crowd. He pulled out his AxeBlaster before firing at the rest while punching and firing the rest down.

Dyllon cartwheeled under a slash and a blast before firing with his wings and slashing the rest down. He charged up his wings and shot down a few before he flew and slashed the rest at the same time. He fired a pitch black beam while slashing and got rid of half the crowd.

Then as more appeared the rangers were surrounded. "Oh no, they're in trouble" Diggins said wanting to help. Then a few got blasted down by a red beam before they could attack them. The rangers turned to the person who shot them.

"You guys really didn't think you would start a fight without me did you?" Seth asked carrying his AxeBlaster.

"Seth? What is he doing here?" Diggins wondered.

"Where were you?" Dyllon asked as they ran up to him. "I had to deliver the connector to Folse to get him to survey it" Seth said.

"Well just hurry up, we haven't got all day" Holt said as the Foneys gathered behind them.

"Hold this" Seth said handing his AxeBlaster to Rosie who took it as he walked up and launched his chip into his fingers.

"What's going on?" Diggins said aloud, but not loud enough to hear.

"VivoFighters: Spinax Power!" he shouted transforming into his Ranger Form. Rosie handed him his AxeBlaster back.

Diggins fell backwards and crawled a bit, in shock. "N-no way, Seth is a Power Ranger!" he whispered before running away.

"Activate Weapon: SpinAxle!"

They all charged the remaining group.

* * *

Seth jumped over a low sweep that he met with a slash and then he whipped around and threw his weapon, driving it into a row before using the wind to make it return to his hand. He then drew his blaster and worked as a combo swinging and blasting.

The final Foney grabbed a nearby civilian and used a claw to get a single drop of blood onto a medal before disappearing and the medal transformed while the civilian ran away.

The medal then transformed in a bright light into a Tyrannosaurus-like creature.

"I am Z-Rex" he spotted Seth "and there is my prey" he then proceeded to run at the group.

All the rangers besides Seth, who was helping a civilian get up, charged Z-Rex but instead of attacking them, he ran right past them and straight at Seth.

"Woah what?" Rosie shouted before she ran and jumped in front of the beast who simply shoved her aside and slashed downwards which was met by a simple block by the lance.

"Guys, defend Seth" Holt shouted, causing the 4 rangers to fight a futile attack against Z-Rex, who beat them with ease.

Z-Rex ran at Seth who quickly flipped away from his fire attack and the blasted his chest with his blaster. Z-Rex fell back a bit but continued his merciless onslaught while Seth simply tried to avoid his attacks, but failed. Seth flew backwards and landed with the smoke coming off his chest and the rangers regrouping around him.

"AxeBlaster: Sync Up!" they shouted all 4 getting in position in front of Seth.

"AxeBlaster: Quadruple United Drive!" the shouted firing at Z-Rex who retreated.

"That was a hard win"

"We haven't won yet Dyllon" Duna said "but that monster was abnormally strong"

"Come on, we have to get Seth to Folse" Rosie said as they agreed and helped transport him to the Command Center.

The Rangers had met up with Folse at the Center and Seth was currently on an examination table. "That Z-Rex monster did serious damage to Seth, proof that the Destructors are getting stronger" Folse said.

"Well yeah, so how do we beat him" Rosie asked.

"Rosie, you must focus your energy into one point, Z-Rex may be powerful but don't forget, both you and Seth are the keys to defeating him. "Yeah, well how so" Dyllon asked.

"That is for only you Rangers to find out" Folse said "oh and about that device you brought in, it will work, but it will need an extra power boost to be able to connect the Blaster and Cannon to each other or any weapon"

Just then the alarm rang. Folse checked the screen. "Z-Rex is back" the rangers nodded and they ran out, leaving Seth there, unconscious.

-In Seth's mind-

Seth was currently in a dark place, where nothing can be seen when suddenly his Ranger form appeared.

"Seth Stilobas, you have a kind heart and pure intentions, that enough is proof of your strength"

"Yeah I know but I still wish I could do anything to help my friends" Seth replied.

"You have a chance"

"How? What is it?"

"If you manage to defeat me in battle, then you shall be worthy enough to control a new power" the figure said drawing his sword.

"Okay" Seth said getting in a fighting stance "it's on" he said before both charged at each other.

-with the others-

The rangers met up with Z-Rex who was currently attacking a group of people.

"Stop right there Z-Rex" Rosie called out.

"Ah the failures have returned" Z-Rex said.

"The only person about to fail is you Z-Rex!" Holt said.

"Holt, never say that phrase again" Dyllon stated, face-palming.

"Shut up Dyllon" Holt shot back.

"Are you guys going to help us or what?!" Rosie shouted as she and Duna were already fighting Z-Rex.

They charged and the group valiantly tried battle against him.

-Back with Seth-

Seth ducked under a slash and kicked the leg out from under the silhouette who simply used his falling backwards as a boost to flip backwards at the same time.

He then proceeded to dodge the sword attacks and punch/jab the chest area.

The silhouette slashed directly across Seth's chest, causing him to fly backwards.

He landed on his knee and got back up before he ran towards the silhouette, ducked under the sword, then grabbed the sword and slashed directly across the silhouette's chest.

The silhouette fell backwards and onto one knee. It cackled. "You truly are a worthy to wield the power of the Red Ranger" it then held out its hand and created a golden-red orb of energy "take this power, and use it wisely" the orb then flew into Seth's chest and wind swirled around him before it stopped and the silhouette stood up and began to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing, your feelings for the Blue Ranger are going to help with your battles later on, just time it right" it said before vanishing.

Seth woke up in the Command Center with Folse and KM-39X on a computer nearby. "Ah Seth you are awake" Folse said as Seth stood up. "I think you should rest a little more Seth" KM-39X said to the boy.

"Actually" Seth stated holding his hand out as a medal appeared in it "I think I'm going to be just fine.

* * *

-Back to the others-

The Rangers were fighting a losing battle with Holt, Dyllon, and Duna down. Rosie slid under the slash while slashing across with her whip. She then kicked Z-Rex in the back and flew backwards before whipping him in the face.

"AxeBlaster: Connect and Charge: Blue!" she shouted combining her AxeBlaster to her ElasWhip.

"Steady, focus on one point" she whispered aiming at his chest.

"Aqua Strike!" she shouted firing a blue beam at Z-Rex, causing him to fly backwards.

"Why you little-" Z-Rex started before firing a blast at her chest and sending her flying backwards.

He ran over and was about to slash downwards when-

"Sky Strike!" a voice called out as a red beam hit Z-Rex.

"Seth!" Rosie shouted as the Rangers ran over to him in Ranger Form.

"Are you alright?" Duna asked.

"Just fine, now let's do this!" he shouted.

"Power of a Spinax: Red Air Ranger!"

"Agility of an Elasmo: Blue Aqua Ranger!"

"Strength of a Pachy: Yellow Earth Ranger!"

"Defense of a Jara: Black Flame Ranger!"

"Speed of a Dinaurian: Pink Techno Ranger!"

"United to protect the world from those with dark hearts, Power Rangers: VivoFighters!" they all shouted.

"Ha no matter if you have 5 or one, you still won't defeat me!" Z-Rex shouted.

"We'll see about that, Rangers, leave this one to me" Seth said walking up. He pulled his buckle forward and pulled out a shining medal that shimmered, revealing the Vivosaur inside. He then pulled out his Pickaxe and pulled the stand out.

"Initiate Weapon: ShanSaber!" he shouted out as the Pickaxe transformed into the tail of ShanShan except with a handle at the bottom and was red with some extra parts connected to the handle.

"ShanSaber: Boost Up!" Seth shouted out as the extra parts removed and connected, creating a pair of turbines on his back and a series of claws and spikes on his arms, legs and a shield on his chest with ShanShan's head on it.

"Whoa" "No way" "that's awesome" the other rangers all said.

"Alright, time to show you how to get it done!" Seth shouted charging the Destructor. Z-Rex charged him at the same time, but was immediately struck by a slash attack when Seth slid under his swing and slashed across his chest.

"Wind Burst!" he shouted as the turbines went upwards and blasted Z-Rex with a red wind blast.

He then threw his sword up and scratched the robot with the claws and spikes before he caught the sword and struck once more.

"Take Flight!" he shouted, causing the turbines to spin rapidly and lift him off of the ground.

"Shan-Cyclone!" he shouted as a red tornado materialized around him and struck the Destructor.

"Guys lend me your weapons!" he shouted to them. They threw them towards him as he held out the connector and placed the ShanShan medal inside, causing the weapons to glow in their signature colors.

_The Spinaxle folded inwards as the PaCrasher connected to the center piece and the ElasWhip attached to the center spine._

_The JarWings attached to the DinaCannon as the box split into a piece that connected the front of the Fossil Cannon the back of the VivoBlaster._

Seth caught the end of the DinaCannon as the rangers ran over to him.

"Wow" "Kasey's tool actually works"

"Alright Rangers, let's do this!" "Right" the rangers ran to their respective sides with Duna and Dyllon on the left and Holt and Rosie on the right with Seth at the back holding the handle.

"Spinax Power: Initiate" Seth shouted as the SpinAxle glowed red.

"Elasmo Power: Activate" Rosie said as the ElasWhip glowed blue.

"Pachy Power: Activate" Holt said as the PaCrasher glowed yellow.

"Dinaurian Power: Activate" Duna said as the DinaCannon glowed pink.

"Jara Power: Activate" Dyllon said as the JarWings glowed black.

"ShanShan Power: Full throttle" Seth shouted as red energy flowed through the machine.

"What?!" Z-Rex shouted. "United Fossil Cannon!" everyone but Seth shouted.

"ShanShan Boost: Final Strike!" he shouted as a reddish-gold beam shot out of it and destroyed Z-Rex.

"Alright!"

"Hold on Rangers, it's not over yet" Seth said as more Foneys materialized and Z-Rex grew to massive size.

"Oh no" "great, just great" Rosie and Holt said.

"Okay guys, you handle Z-Rex, I'll get the Foneys" "right" Seth said as the other rangers agreed and he handed Rosie his medal before he charged the group.

"Okay, VivoZords 1 and 2: Spinax and Elasmo!" Rosie shouted, summoning out both the Red and Blue Zords.

"VivoZord 3: Pachy!" Holt shouted summoning the Yellow Zord.

"VivoZord 4/5 Jara/Dinaurian!" Dyllon and Duna shouted summoning the Pink and Black Zords.

They all jumped into their respective Zords and Rosie pulled her buckle forward and flipped the screen of her morpher back inserting the chip into it.

"Initiate MegaZord formation!" she shouted as the 5 Zords united.

_Elasmo's neck shortened by shrinking backwards into its body then the body extended outwards. Then the head went downwards 90 degrees and the lower quarter of the body turned outwards and folded upwards creating the feet before the body split in half and created the legs. _

_Then Spinax's head folded inwards onto his chest before his legs went into his body and connectors appeared as a head came up on top of the body where Spinax's head was and the spines remained on the back. _

_Then the Dinaurian Zord and the Pachy Zord attached to the right side and left side of the body as the Elasmo Zord attached to the bottom as the feet._

_Then the Jara Zord had its legs move up its body then the claws attached to the connectors of the arms and the head opened its mouth wide before attaching to the head of the MegaZord, creating a helmet. True VivoBlitz MegaZord, We Stand Together!" the rangers shouted out._

Seth swept his leg and knocked down three before he kicked the chest of another and flew up while blasting some others with the Red turbine blasts. "ShanSaber: Full Throttle!" he shouted, wind whipping around the Saber as he spun in a tornado-formation and destroyed most of the crowd.

"Turbine boost!" he shouted as the turbines flew off of his back and onto the Saber, causing wind to boost its strength.

"Fossil Wind Strike!" he shouted slashing across, causing a red wind slash to destroy the rest.

"Alright" he turned to the MegaZord, which was losing badly.

He called them with his morpher. "Guys are you alright?" he asked.

"Actually Seth we're not doing that well right now" Rosie said over the phone in the cockpit.

"Don't worry" he said pulling out the ShanShan medal "I'm bringing in a new friend" he said before he flipped the pad back and inserted the medal "VivoZord 6: ShanShan, Boost!" he shouted as out of the morpher, a Red ShanShan appeared.

"Alright, let's roll" Seth said jumping into the cockpit and inserting his morpher, pickaxe, and ShanShan medal. The Zord ran forward and bit Z-Rex before jumping upwards and kicking him backwards.

"Alright Rangers, we need to summon up the True Wind VivoBlitz MegaZord and the only way to do that is if we all insert the MegaZord chip into it at the same time to get enough energy"

"Okay" "let's do it" Rosie and Holt said as the rangers buckles shined a golden color before they pulled out a blank chip that transformed into a new configuration.

"Okay, MegaZord mode initiate!" they all shouted inserting the chip behind the screen and causing the ShanShan Zord to jump upwards.

_The Jara Zords helmet rotated off the head and came onto the back as the Spinax head came off. The ShanShan Zord then split into 3 pieces._

_The first piece, the head, attached to the place where the Spinax head originally was. _

_The second piece, the body and feet, shifted around so that they were now turbines and attached to the Jara wings._

_The final piece, the tail, attached to the Dinaurian Zords tail and the neck of the Elasmo Zord, in which the neck formed the handle, the Dinaurian Tail was somewhat like the bottom piece below the handle and the ShanShan tail was the main blade part (__**Imagine the MegaZord Saber from MegaForce  
or the Gosei Great Saber from Tensou Sentai Goseiger if you need a better clue) **__then the Spinax Zord attached to the head, becoming a helmet._

"True Wind VivoBlitz MegaZord, We Stand Together" the rangers shouted as Seth appeared in the cockpit, still in Boost Mode.

"Alright Rangers let's fly!" Seth shouted as the rangers were shocked in how the MegaZord began to use the turbines and Jara wings to fly upwards into the sky.

"No way" "we're actually flying"

"We're not done yet rangers" Seth said as he stood up and drew out his pickaxe in Saber mode.

"Right" they said pulling out their Sabers as well.

"Okay, Wind Hurricane Reboot!" Seth shouted striking downwards with the others and slashed downwards causing a bigger Hurricane slash to strike him.

"Alright guys, finishing attack" "right"

They inserted their finishing attack chips into the slots and spun them.

"Hurricane Boost, Ultimatum Strike!" they shouted striking downwards as the MegaZord slashed downwards and destroyed Z-Rex.

"Alright, Fossil Rangers, that is how you get it done" Seth said as the MegaZord did its finishing pose.

* * *

-Later-

It was just after Level-up battles where they had passed without a hitch and Rosie realized she had left something in the nursery of the Command Center.

She walked through the door to see Seth rewrapping the gauge around his arm.

"Seth what are you doing here?" she asked.

He turned to her "Oh I was just fixing up the mark where Z-Rex got me, poisonous flames apparently seem to run through all of the fire type Vivosaurs"

"Here" she said helping him rewrap it.

They sat in silence for a moment until Rosie broke the silence.

"You know what you did today was really brave of you Seth"

"Thanks, I just did what I had to do"

"Well what you did really helped us, that Boost power is amazing"

"Well before you know it the other might get some as well"

Rosie giggled a little at this and Seth smiled simply.

They both looked at each other before they stared at each other's eyes.

They slowly closed the gap between them as their heads connected and their lips slowly met. Even though it lasted only 30 seconds, it was a pure paradise for both. At 30 seconds they broke apart to breathe with their heads still touching. Rosie slowly backed up and walked out of the room.

But before she did, she stopped at the doorway and said over her shoulder "I-I'll see you later Seth"

"You too" Seth replied as he was left alone for a few moments before he walked back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Apprenticing Yellow

Disclaimer: Not gonna happen

Seth stood in the center of a blank and bland black room. "Alright Seth, are you ready" Folse said over the intercom.

Seth nodded. "Okay, beginning simulation, now" Folse said turning on the simulation.

Seth is now standing in the middle of a destroyed city with flames everywhere and toppled buildings. "Wow Folse this looks really realistic" Rosie said as the other rangers were in the control room as well.

Rosie had one thing on her mind; did Seth feel the same way? She asked herself.

Seth had the exact same question about her.

"Hurry up and kick some butt, we haven't got all day" Dyllon said over the intercom.

As if on cue, a group of Foneys flipped onto the field and surrounded Seth easily.

"Okay" Seth said inserting his chip into his morpher "VivoFighters: Spinax Power!" he shouted transforming into his ranger form.

"Activate Weapon: SpinAxle!" He shouted drawing his weapon and slashed down across a few while smashing with his spines.

"Okay Seth, I'm sending in the B-Bot now" Folse said, sending in Nododrone.

"Alright Folse, I'm testing the Boost Armor now" Seth said pulling out his buckle and retrieving the ShanSaber medal.

"Initiate Weapon: ShanSaber" the weapon materialized "ShanSaber: Boost Up!"

The armor materialized.

The computer sparked. "Folse what's going on" Rosie asked.

"The Power of the Boost Armor is off the charts" he replied "Seth we're going to have to end this for now, wait until after we're done with calibrating and testing the armor"

"Okay Folse" Seth said, demorphing.

He walked out "hey Rosie, you heading to Rivet Ravine?"

"Sorry, but my Granddad needs me to help with his work"

"Why? Holt asked walking up.

"My family wants me to be a part of the family business"

"And what would that be?" Duna asked as she and Dyllon walked up.

"I don't know, I've been so busy with ranger duties I haven't been able to find out" she stated.

"Well looks like I'm going alone then" Seth said.

"Wait, how come Dyllon and Duna or Holt can't go with you" Rosie asked.

"Well Dyllon agreed to help Kasey at the restaurant and Duna has to stay here to help calibrate the Boost Armor and Holt has some apprentice thing to go to" Seth replied.

"Oh well sorry Seth but we all have something to do besides you" Rosie said as they all walked out except for Duna.

Seth walked into the Ravine and came across a site with the entrance covered.

When no one was looking he sneaked under the fence and walked along. He looked around and spotted a lantern and used the match from his match case and lit the lantern. He walked around before he heard a noise. He slowly turned and saw a man.

"Hey, what are you doing here" the man said.

"Sorry sir, I got lost"

"Yeah right, tell you what, if you can help me with my little problem, I won't call the cops on you"

"Fine just tell me what I need to do"

"First off, the name's McJunker" the man said shaking Seth's hand.

"I'm Seth"

"And you're going to be taking my apprentice to the mine tunnel to see what is going on down there" McJunker said as Holt walked out of the darkness.

"Holt!? You're the apprentice!" Seth exclaimed.

"Good, you know each other, which should make this job easier" he said putting both in the mine cart that accelerated forwards and took them to a tunnel.

"Holt why didn't you tell me you were here"

"Why would I, and have my leader take away something else of importance from me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever something good happens to me, something better happens to you"

"What?"

"Whenever I got this job, you got the Boost Armor, whenever I got a chance to impress my crush; you created a new Zord, and ruined that chance for me"

"Wait, you have feelings for Rosie?"

"What? No I was talking about Duna, besides; Rosie likes you more than me"

"Yeah how would you know that?" Seth asked.

"You don't want to know dude" Holt said as they arrived at the place.

They walked around some before coming around the BB Bandits digging and fooling around along with a Coatlus-like robot.

"Uh these guys again" Holt said as he and Seth walked out "what are you guys doing here?"

"Uh these guys again, Coatling attack!" Vivian shouted before going back to work and the robot blasted them with green energy from its wings.

They flipped backwards "VivoFighters: Spinax/Pachy Power!" both shouted out morphing.

"SpinAxle!" "PaCrasher!" they both shouted out charging the robot.

"Let's show em' how to get it done!" Seth shouted before the robot swung.

Seth ducked under a wing swing and swung downwards as Holt punched the drone, which blocked both with its wings before attacking them. Seth rolled before returning to his feet and swinging across the chest causing momentary sparks that soon dissipated as the robot scratched across Seth's chest and sent him flying as Holt punched downwards and did more damage.

The robot stumbled backwards before extending its arms outward and it split itself into two drones.

"Ah crap!" Seth said as the left one charged him and Holt was left alone to deal with the other one.

Seth rolled backwards and avoided the smash against the ground by the wings and swung across the chest which the robot blocked as it blasted him with a wind beam from its mouth. He flew through the wall and into the mine passage as the robot flew through.

He disintegrated his SpinAxle back into his Pickaxe in Saber mode as the drone charged once more. He swung to the side and the drone deflected before he kicked and punched the chest.

The robot stumbled backwards when Seth repeatedly swung and slashed the chest of it as much as he could.

He then jumped upwards and kicked the chest, sending both flying backwards. The drone stood up and ran at Seth.

Seth landed in a mine cart and due to the force it was sent moving backwards away from the running robot.

"AxeBlaster: charge up, Red!" he shouted changing the Pickaxe into the shotgun mode as he blasted the chest and was moving faster with each blast.

The drone deflected each blast as it extended its wings and flew at him.

Seth turned and was sent flying out as he arrived back at the main center.

"What the-?" McJunker started to say before the drone few in and tackled Seth outside and across the Ravine.

Seth struggled but could not break free until he tilted the blaster up and fired, causing the robot to let him go, sending Seth dropping to the ground, and I mean between the cracks of the Ravine into the desert.

Holt punched the drone and flew forward like a missile, driving the PaCrasher through the robot and landed before he punched once more and sent the robot flying.

He turned his attention to the BB Bandits and saw they were fooling around as usual until the Drone tackled him and he was sent rolling across the ground.

Holt slid around and jumped to his feet before spinning around and kicking the chest before he transformed the PaCrasher back into the Pickaxe in Saber mode.

Holt opened the ground beneath him and reappeared under the creature jumping above and slashing the chest before shifting it to Blaster mode and blasting the drone.

The drone simply stumbled backwards and regenerated all of its health.

"What?"

But before anything else could happen the drone tackled him outside and unto the ground and almost through a crack.

He called Rosie, then Duna, then Dyllon through his helmet.

Rosie was sitting in the café in the middle of one of her Grandpa's meetings. They apparently chose the place as it was a good place to eat while you talk.

She was bored, but chose not to show it.

Then her morpher vibrated in her pocket.

_Oh no, not now_, she thought.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Rosie my dear, where are you going?" her Grandpa asked.

"Oh to the bathroom, my stomach isn't really feeling well" she said before she walked over into it and locked the door behind her.

She took out her morpher. "Yeah, okay Holt I'm on my way" she hung up before taking out her chip and inserting it into her morpher "VivoFighters: Elasmo Power!"

_Rosie is standing in her previous position in the blue ocean just floating there. The Elasmo medal symbol flew out of the phone as Rosie ran after it. She grabbed it before she threw it causing it to ricochet and slam onto her chest causing an Elasmo head fossil symbol and the blue to envelope her in the suit. "Elasmo Ranger Blue" she shouted getting into position with Elasmo roaring behind her._

"Okay, now, how do I get out of here without anyone noticing…" she wondered before her eyes stopped on the sink "perfect" she took out a chip before inserting it into her morpher "Aqua change!" she said before pressing the button and turning into a stream of water that entered the sink and going through the pipes to Rivet Ravine.

Duna analyzed the data from the test and came across something surprising.

"Folse!" She called out as the man appeared by the computer.

"What have you found?"

"From these scans, it appears that the Boost Armor came from Seth's subconscious, and it matches the basis code for every ranger, meaning that each ranger, when motivated enough, can create their own armor"

"You got all of that, from this single scan?"

"No I actually searched the matter of Seth's brainwaves of when he was unconscious, and when I did, they matched the same his brain would react as if he was doing something seriously important, so then I checked the readings of each Ranger during battle compared to the Armor and found its power is an extension of their motivation to help"

"Wow that is impressive Duna"

Then her morpher rang.

"Go, they need you, I'll finish over here" Folse said as she ran off and he went to the computer to work.

"VivoFighters: Dinaurian Power!" she shouted as she ran out and teleported to the area.

Dyllon was just finishing up cleaning the table when Dr. Diggins burst in.

"Dyllon I need to speak with you"

"Dr. Diggins if it's any consent I need his help with this" Kasey said.

"Okay fine, then you can stay around and listen as well" he said locking the door behind him.

"Dr. Diggins what's going on?" Dyllon said.

"I know you're the Black Ranger"

"What!?"

"And I know that Seth is Red, Holt is Yellow, Duna is Blue and Rosie is Pink!"

"Well so far you got the Seth, Holt and me part right"

"About time someone found out besides me" Kasey said.

"Okay how long have you two known!" he questioned.

"I've known Seth was Red when I saw him morph, then I realized that since he's always hanging around you guys I figured out that you guys were the Rangers" Dr. Diggins said.

Now it was Kasey's turn. "My sister helped the Dino Thunder team first off, so I would know which people were the team due to us both inheriting intelligence, second, in the news report of Seth and Duna fighting, their fighting skills matched that of the Red and Pink Rangers, well before the Pink Ranger arrived truthfully, and third, you left your morphers on the tables repeatedly" Kasey admitted.

"Wow, we really need to talk about the morpher part" Dyllon said as his morpher rang "Yeah, okay. Sorry guys, but duty calls" Dyllon said as he ran into the alley unknowingly with Diggins and Kasey following.

"VivoFighters: Jara Power!" he shouted before he used his wings to fly up and towards the Ravine.

Seth fell down in between the cracks.

"Okay that's it! Initiate Weapon: ShanSaber!" he shouted generating the weapon "ShanSaber: Boost Up!" he generated the armor "Take Flight!" he flew upwards and slashed across the robots chest before he landed on the ground and helped Holt up.

Then Duna appeared in a flash of Pink in Ranger form.

A blob of clear water with a few gross parts came out of a pipe and trickled over to them before transforming into Rosie in Ranger form. "Okay they seriously need to clean that pipe" she said as she wiped some of the gunk of her arm.

And finally Dyllon landed with his wings "hey what'd I miss?"

"Alright guys; Power of a Spinax and Boost of a ShanShan: Red Air Ranger!"

"Agility of an Elasmo: Blue Aqua Ranger!"

"Strength of a Pachy: Yellow Earth Ranger!"

"Defense of a Jara: Black Flame Ranger!"

"Speed of a Dinaurian: Pink Techno Ranger!"

"United to protect the world from those with dark hearts: Power Rangers: VivoFighters!" they all shouted put in position.

"Alright Rangers, let's-"

"No leave this one to me" Holt said charging the two drones, which reconnected into one and easily beat him down.

"Holt, come on we have to help-"

"No, wait until he's ready"

"But Seth-"

"Trust me on this one"

"O-Okay" Rosie watched as Holt got beaten down.

Holt punched the drone which caught the fist and twisted his arm around before punching his gut and kneeing him. He then kicked the Yellow Ranger, sending him rolling against the wall before picking up a pipe and wrapping it around him before sending him flying.

"Guys, help, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off without you guys!"

"Now we can help" "right" the rangers said as they ran off in help.

In surprise, the robot dropped Holt, who was caught by Duna.

"Duna!"

"Why did you do that Holt, you could have been seriously hurt or killed!" she said.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was just jealous of Seth and how he was able to do that"

"Well don't worry we're going to be there for you"

"Yeah, I should always be there for my team, as they should as well" Holt said as Duna broke the pipe and his buckle shone.

"What?" "Huh?" "Holt?" the Rangers said simultaneously as Holt pulled out a shimmering chip that changed into a new Vivosaur chip.

"Alright" he said pulling out his Pickaxe and the stand before putting his chip into it and shutting the stand.

"Initiate weapon: AcroMace!" he shouted out raising the weapon above his head as the Pickaxe changed into a yellow mace that resembled an Acro tail with a spiked ball attached to the top and extra parts.

"AcroMace: Boost Up!" he shouted as the extra parts attached to him, it looked like Seth's except yellow and had a shield on his chest with Acro's head on it along with drills instead of turbines.

"Alright Holt!" "Wow!" "Amazing!"

"Alright, Seth, you ready?" Holt asked.

"You know it Holt" Seth replied before they both charged the robot.

Seth dodged a wing as Holt jumped over and rolled away before lashing out with his mace and hitting the center part of the chest.

Seth slashed across the chest when Holt rolled over Seth's back and swung across the chest, sending it flying.

"Alright time to dig!" Holt shouted as he dove into the ground with the drills activated

"Fossil Earth Strike!" Holt shouted appearing under the robot then jumping above and slashing across the chest with a yellow strike.

"Alright Rangers, let's finish this" "right"

_The Spinaxle folded inwards as the PaCrasher connected to the center piece and the ElasWhip attached to the center spine._

_The JarWings attached to the DinaCannon as the box split into a piece that connected the front of the Fossil Cannon the back of the VivoBlaster._

Holt and Seth stood at the end while Dyllon and Duna were on one side and Rosie on the other.

"Spinax Power: Initiate!" Seth shouted.

"Elasmo Power: Activate!" Rosie said.

"Pachy Power: Initiate!" Holt shouted.

"Dinaurian Power: Activate!" Duna said.

"Jara Power: Activate!" Dyllon said.

"Acro Power: Full throttle" Holt shouted as yellow energy flowed through the machine

"United Fossil Cannon!" Everyone but Holt shouted.

"Acro Boost: Final Strike!" Holt shouted out, firing a yellow-gold beam that destroyed the robot.

"Hold on just one second!" they all turned to see the BB Bandits walking up carrying some idol.

"It's not over yet!" Vivian said as she pulled out a remote and pressed a button, activating a mechanism in the rubble that constructed the robot and turned it into massive size.

"Ah what?!" "We were so close!"

"Alright Rangers, it's time; VivoZord 1 Spinax!"

"VivoZord 2: Elasmo!"  
"VivoZord 3: Pachy!"

"VivoZord 4: Jara!"

"VivoZord 5: Dinaurian!"

"MegaZord mode: Activate!"

_Elasmo's neck shortened by shrinking backwards into its body then the body extended outwards. Then the head went downwards 90 degrees and the lower quarter of the body turned outwards and folded upwards creating the feet before the body split in half and created the legs. _

_Then Spinax's head folded inwards onto his chest before his legs went into his body and connectors appeared as a head came up on top of the body where Spinax's head was and the spines remained on the back. _

_Then the Dinaurian Zord and the Pachy Zord attached to the right side and left side of the body as the Elasmo Zord attached to the bottom as the feet._

_Then the Jara Zord had its legs move up its body then the claws attached to the connectors of the arms and the head opened its mouth wide before attaching to the head of the MegaZord, creating a helmet. "True VivoBlitz MegaZord, We Stand Together!" the rangers shouted out._

The Rangers slashed downwards but the blade got caught and taken before being reused as a weapon against them.

"What are we going to do!?"

"In case you haven't forgotten, I still have something up my sleeve" Holt said picking up a shimmering medal and placing it in his morpher.

"VivoZord 7: Acro, Boost!" he shouted out, vanishing from the cockpit and reappearing in the yellow Zord.

He charged the Zord and dug underground before reappearing under the robot and doing damage to it by forcefully biting it.

"Alright, initiate MegaZord Formation!" Holt shouted out.

_The Jara Zords helmet rotated off the head and came onto the back as the Pachy head came off. The Acro Zord then split into 3 pieces._

_The first piece, the head, attached to the place where the Pachy head originally was. _

_The second piece, the body and feet, shifted around so that they were now drills and attached to the Elasmo feet._

_The final piece, the tail, turned into a mace and attached to the space in between the Jara Wings as the Pachy head attached to the head and became the helmet._

"True Earth VivoBlitz MegaZord, We Stand Together!" the rangers shouted out as Holt reappeared except with his stand in the center with Rosie and Seth to his left and Duna and Dyllon to his right

"Alright, drills, active!" Holt said as the drills activated and they dug underground.

"Land Strike!" he shouted as the MegaZord appeared under Coatling and struck with a drill kick.

"AcroMace, ready" Holt said as the MegaZord drew the mace from its back.

"Alright, Earthen Mace Boost!" he shouted as the MegaZord lashed out and caught Coatling with the spiked ball.

"All right, let's finish this!" "Right!"

The MegaZord jumped up, the drills on the feet revving up.

"Earthquake Boost: Ultimatum Strike!" they shouted as the Mace swung around the body in a tornado fashion and the Drills glowed.

They drove through Coatling with the final strike, causing it to explode.

"Alright Rangers, that is how you get it done"

"Holt that's my line" Seth said.

"Let's just let him have this moment" Rosie said.

-Later-

"Hey Seth, I'm really sorry for acting like a jerk back there" Holt told Seth when they were alone, and by that I mean the others left to go back to what they were doing.

"Its fine Holt, you were just upset about how I made you lose your chance with your crush. I would feel the same way"

"Alright man" Holt smiled as he shook Seth's hand.

Seth then left and left Holt alone in the ravine.

Holt walked forward before he spotted something jutting out of the mud. He walked over cautiously and pulled it out, revealing it to be a tacky idol.

"The BB Bandits must have abandoned this during the battle" he said before he looked around and walked away, carrying the idol, which the eyes had begun to glow an ominous red color.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
